Elements:The Beginning
by silverrowan
Summary: (COMPLETED) An accident occured during the summer which leaves Harry not handicapped but even more powerful than before. Please R&R! GETS BETTER AT CHAP 10! OoTP Spoilers!
1. Eruption

It was a hot summer day. Harry Potter, a fourteen-year-old boy, is not to be found in number four Privet Drive. In fact, he's not even in Surrey. The place he's currently lodging in is Hawaii.  
  
Now, for you and me, this would be a good thing. But not for him. He has to carry the Dursley's bags as they refused to carry it around themselves. This would not be such a bad problem if the sun is not burning down their bags and if they are not currently touring the infamous volcano, Mauna Loa.  
  
So, as you can see, Harry is not having a good day.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry wiped a layer of sweat from his forehead for the thirtieth time of the day. He didn't see what's so great about the volcano. He knew Dudley wasn't here to do a science project; rather he was here so he could brag to his stupid friends that he had seen the Mauna Loa.  
  
"Boy, we're going to see the special exhibit now. You stay here and guard the bags. If I catch you stealing our food, you'll be locked up for the rest of the summer. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon."  
  
He got nothing in return as the Dursleys were already gone. He let out a sigh and flopped down to sit on the ground. Looking up, his eyes caught a door. The door has a very big DO NOT ENTER sign on it. He didn't know what was so special about the door but he had a feeling that he wanted to no needed to find out what's behind the door.  
  
And of course Harry Potter being Harry Potter doesn't care about warnings. He got up and walked cautiously towards the door. Standing in front of it, he looked carefully around and make sure no one was watching before slipping inside.  
  
Harry closed the door and saw a flight of stairs in the room. So it's merely an exit, why must nobody come in here? He figured that if he came this far, why not just go on. So he descended the steps.  
  
Down, down, down. Really is there no end? Aha! At last! Harry saw with some relief a door at the end of the steps.  
  
He quickly run to the door, not wishing to be stuck in the stuffy place. When he arrived in front of the door, he hesitated. He still do not understand why the staff working at the volcano do not want anyone to enter here. Oh well, I've already came so far.  
  
With new determination, Harry grasped the handle and eased the metal door forward. He found out the answer to his question. Standing in the distance was the volcano itself. And he was out in the open.  
  
Suddenly, a rumbling in the ground began, softer first then heavier and louder. With a jolt, he realized that that's what happened when a volcano was about to erupt.  
  
Oh shit was the last thing on his mind before panic kicked in as hot lava rose from within and swept along the plains, him along with it. 


	2. Acceptance

Fire, elemental, unstoppable came down to Earth, to Harry. He didn't know where the magma was. It seemed that he was in a place completely devoid of anything but fire. The fire had a voice- it howled like millions of damned souls.  
  
Vortices of flame twisted, hellish dancers with the grace of a streamer in the wind and the appetite of a demon-  
  
The flames bruised and burned his skin, ten thousand times worst than the cruciatus curse. Then, it seemed to calm and started to heal him. It welcomed him into its society and cherished him like a brother.  
  
His mind became one with the fire. Wild and untamable. He was the fire. Harry regained his posture and stood up. The flames danced and frolicked mischievously around him. It was then he realized his power. The power in his hands and body.  
  
He was fire itself. He controlled the fire, played with fire and fire will answer his every call.  
  
But before he could come over his awe of his newfound power, the same force that brought him here took him away, this time its towards waves of water.  
  
~*~*~  
  
If the fire was wild, water was the complete opposite; it was calm but fierce in his own way.  
  
Harry was knocked down by waves and waves of water; each gigantic enough to be tsunamis. The icy cold water felt like needles cutting through his skin. The mounds of water roared and pounded at his ears.  
  
Soon, he felt the same sensation as before as the water reluctantly accepted his presence. Suddenly, feeling happy and relaxed, he danced with the water as one, feeling the smooth liquid sliding over his skin. But all too soon, he was whisked away for another experience.  
  
~*~*~  
  
This continued with air, earth, lightning, thunder, ice, snow, stone.even odd ones like light, shadow, death and life itself.  
  
One by one the elements tested him and chose him as their master and one of their clan.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As quickly as the tests began, it was over and he was back in the sea of lava as hot as ever. But there was one difference, instead of burning him to crisps, it now invited him to play and so he did.  
  
He sailed the roaring lava and jumped on falling pyroclastic material. Soon it was over and the volcano cooled down.  
  
Suddenly, Harry remembered the Dursleys and the rest of the people. But as he looked over, there was nothing for miles except for cooling coils of lava that was still smoking. He stared and thought that he needed to get out of here.  
  
His first destination was Dumbledore's office but suddenly thought that he didn't want him to know. And what would people and his friends think if they knew what truly happened? They would always fear him and he didn't want that.  
  
As he thought it over, he found that if he just let them assumed he's dead, then there would be no Voldemort after him! Yes!  
  
Now, where to go. He suddenly remembered a place in the Atlantic ocean called the Bermuda Island.  
  
The book he was reading said that the people that went there was never to be seen again. It would be a wonderful place to go.  
  
He concentrated and focused on air. He said Bermuda Island in his head and ask the air element to bring him there.  
  
With a whoosh, he was there. 


	3. Reactions

Harry Potter Dead By Volcano Eruption  
  
By Rita Skeeter  
  
Yesterday, at one in the afternoon, the gigantic volcano Mauna Loa erupted. Harry Potter was visiting it with his relatives at that time and was killed by the eruption.  
  
Unfortunately, his body was not found, as the lava must have burnt it to crisp. Minister Fudge says that, "We are all very sorry for young Harry but we must all move on."  
  
There's been lots of rumors about You-Know-Who's return. If the Boy-Who- Lived is dead, who will protect us against Voldemort? Is the wizarding world dead?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore's Office  
  
"Albus! Albus, what is the meaning of this!" Sirius Black yelled as he burst into the office, waving a piece of the Daily Prophet in front of the said Headmaster's face.  
  
The old man sighed and said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry Sirius, but the paper says the truth, Harry is dead."  
  
"I thought you said you would protect him!" He fumed.  
  
"I truly will say that I had no clue this was going to happen. If I had, Harry will be miles away from that place."  
  
"Fine! I'm going!" Sirius shouted and stormed out of the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bermuda Island  
  
Harry looked around at his surroundings. There were lots of mists everywhere, giving this place a mysterious yet chilling vibe.  
  
He shivered and started inwards to the center of the island. It was silent and occasionally, a bird squawked and took flight.  
  
He took a deep breath and asked the fog to clear silently. The silvery substance parted and lifted. It was then that Harry took a good look around. It was getting dark and the shadowy black trees looked like monsters and the eerie silence didn't help and.  
  
He continued walking into this unknown and strange place. Sometimes the leaves rustled as if someone was leaping through them, and sometimes he felt someone was following him from behind.  
  
Suddenly, four shapes leapt from the trees and landed in a circle around him. He was trapped. As he was panicking, a object flew from on of the shape's hands and strike his head.  
  
He gave a yell before spiraling into the inky blackness. 


	4. Enrollment

Harry groaned as he woke. He blinked and his eyes adjusted to the darkness. His hands were tied together above his head and he was sitting in a huge stone chair.  
  
Not a very good position to fall asleep. He thought grimly as his muscles complained about the unease of his current predicament. When he looked up, he saw ten people staring at him with curiosity and mild distrust.  
  
"Err.Hello?" He said tentatively, not sure on how to approach this situation. "Where am I and who are you?"  
  
"I believe we should be asking you that."  
  
"My name is Harry Potter." Harry replied.  
  
The man didn't show any recognition of the name and instead said, "Harry, I'm going to ask you to keep you questions to yourself after I explain because if not, we're going to take a long time."  
  
Harry nodded and the man continued.  
  
"My name is Kaiser Klementine and this is the Bermuda Academy of the Art of War and Magic. It is very unlikely that you may have heard about us before, as we haven't communicated with the outside world for generations.  
  
As you can see, we also do not like outsiders and if they stumble upon our place, we usually changed their memory and leave them on the mainland. But for you, it is a special case.  
  
You have great potential and you already can manipulate the elements. We, the council felt that you will become a student here. The students here all have great magics. They are usually those that have odd abilities beyond those disgustingly simple spells so you will see lots of different mages here.  
  
Each student is apprenticed to a master. We have all kinds of masters here to fit each kind of student. If you pass the end-of-year test, you are officially a master. There's no amount of years at the academy. If you are slow in learning, you stay the longest and vice versa.  
  
We learn the art of war here. Every student must learn the basics on how to use the weapons and how to ride a horse. We also learn different type of magics here. Each student must learn the foundations of necromancy, sorcery, enchantry and soul magic. We also teach war strategies and tactics.  
  
Once you get apprenticed by a master, the master will be your mentor and parent-like figure for at least five years. So, you may understand that masters tend to get possessive over their student and always think their student is correct. Also, masters like to show-off their student's abilities by letting them fight another student.  
  
And, there's another thing. If you became a student, you will have to be on guard all the time as prejudiced students might attack you at any time.  
  
Even though I am head of the council, I do not control anything. I am still a master and the only reason we have a council is because we need them to settle fights and prevent them from getting out of hand. We also switch positions once a week so every master gets to be the head.  
  
The only true power here is the school itself. If it is displease with you, it might lock you in a room and never let you out. As ludicrous as it might sound, the school is alive and it is swarmed with magic.  
  
Now, we must get you apprenticed. We let the orb choose your mentor. The mentor's name will appear once it has chosen. You must also drop your last name as the pupils take their master's last name. Each name has its complete history and you can look it up later. Now let's get you sorted."  
  
He said while taking out a bluish colored orb and handing it to Harry.  
  
Harry took it cautiously into his hands. Suddenly, the orb started glowing brightly and black letters appeared.  
  
Kaiser Klementine. 


	5. School

The nine council members left silently through a pair of doors, leaving Harry with his soon-to-be teacher and master. Harry turned to face the man nervously, not sure on how to approach him on the situation.  
  
The said man surprisingly smiled and beckoned Harry to follow him before leaving too. Harry stared stupidly for a moment before realizing that the chains were gone and hurriedly followed his teacher.  
  
It was the first time Harry had seen the school so he paid extra attention to his surroundings. The floor and ceilings were stone gray. That is the only thing he considered normal here. There were no walls. He could see that there were plenty of rooms. There were plenty of stone corridors. Heck, he was walking on one right now!  
  
But, the space between the corridors and rooms and other corridors were empty. That's it, empty. Nothing but air. There was not even a piece of ground. The entire structure was floating on air!  
  
That would be fine for Harry if he was not afraid of falling. It was not that he was afraid of heights. It was just the narrow corridors with no handles on each side except occasionally a stone pillar holding a torch plus the air and nothing to support him if he fell that did it.  
  
The roaring fires under the floating building didn't help either. He decided to ask his new found guide a question.  
  
"Sir, what happens if you fall into the fire?"  
  
Klementine turned around and arched an eyebrow, "Why you die of course!" He said that like it's a small matter. Harry gulped.  
  
"My boy," Klementine said with a sigh, "I'm afraid you got our school wrong. This is very different from the school you came from. Here, we teach students the harsh way. There will be no guarantees for your safety. Of course, in the first few months you'll be okay but after that, I cannot say.  
  
We are learning to be warriors, not for educational. It's the action that matters, not the knowledge. After all, what's the use of knowing how to do something without being actually able to do it?"  
  
Harry had to admit he had a point.  
  
"I do not know about your previous school but fights are a common thing. Corridors and inschool fighting cannot get you killed though you may be severely wounded. Out of bounds fights however, have no restrictions on how far you go. We also have tons of tournaments and death is a common thing if you chose to enter.  
  
People fight for reasons like stealing, insults, mistakes and even stupid reasons like they did not like the way you're dressed. A warning to you, people here tend to hide and lie a lot especially about their appearance. A small girl that looks harmless might be a serious threat. One important lesson here: Never underestimate your opponent. The only one who stays in their real appearance and kept their birth name is a fool and I can assure you that there are no fools here. By the way, we're here."  
  
Harry startled. He had been so caught up in Kaiser's words that he hadn't noticed where they're going. He looked up and blinked. Right in front of him was a dragon and it was staring at him. 


	6. Planes

Harry's first instinct was to get the hell out of here but the dragon didn't seem to be doing him any harm. Instead, it seemed like it was analyzing him. Kaiser must have seen his face because he heard a chuckle from his right and he turned around questionably.  
  
"Don't worry, the dragons here won't hurt you if you mean them no harm. This is just the Dragon port. Its how we travel around here. Kind of like the ships with their docks. There are lots of planes like this one around here. Each one is unique in their own way. We normally use them for lessons. This is my dragon Eminor. He is going to bring us around the area. First, we are going to my own plane. Come on, we better hurry."  
  
Harry spend a moment looking at the other dragons in the surrounding area before climbing on the broad shoulders of the Eminor behind Kaiser. His last warning before they set off was a "Hang on tight" from his teacher.  
  
Flying a dragon was nothing like flying a broomstick. That you can be sure of. For one, you don't control where the dragon is going, it takes you there. Secondly, it doesn't have the reassurance of a broomstick. A broomstick is thin and you can grip onto it easily. If something disastrous happened like a very strong wind is blowing against you, you can hang on to the rod of wood for dear life and you will survive simply because it stayed afloat.  
  
A dragon however, is another matter entirely. With it size, you simply cannot grip a dragon. To ride it and to make sure you do not fall, you have to put on a halter like those on horses. The problem is, if a strong wind comes, you can't just hang on to the halter and feel same like on a broomstick. The halter might break under the pressure or worst the dragon might not be able to fly due to exhaustion. They might also be blown off course.  
  
But there is one advantage of the dragons. Instead of a dead piece of wood, it is a living creature and maybe with practice, they might be able to play dangerous tricks in the air. After all, it will be quite a thrill. Harry smirked at this thought.  
  
Suddenly, the dragon slowed down. Seeing Harry's curious look, Kaiser said that they were arriving soon and asked Harry to look at his new home for the oncoming years. He seemed at smirk at this and said almost nonchalantly, "You'll be in for a surprise."  
  
Harry was curious but when he saw the place, his jaw went slack with shock. He stole a look at his master who was eyeing the place with pride. Harry could understand why. If he owned a place like this, he would be proud of it too.  
  
He did't know what he expected but it definitely was not this. After hearing how this school works, he had been expecting something equivalent to a muggle boot camp.  
  
However, a muggle boot camp is definitely not the way to describe it. The place was structured in white marble. It was also overrunned with gardens. Ivy blossoms (A/N I have a fetish for them) draped across the buildings and the scent of lilies and roses were in the air. Eminor landed in a open square and Harry hopped of immediately, eager to see more of this place.  
  
He glanced over to Kaiser for permission and he nodded. Harry went around the place randomly, admiring the beauty and the works of art around the massive garden. Perfectly carved sculptures were of mythical and legendary characters like Sir Arthur and Merlin.  
  
Turning around, he was suddenly knocked over by a hot bundle slamming into his body. He last glimpse of the thing before he fell into unconsciousness was a pair of large canine fangs. 


	7. Vampires

"'Mione! Over here!" Fifteen-year-old Ronald Weasley yelled across the crowds of students and parents at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. A bushy head paused for a moment before heading towards him.  
  
The couple boarded the train and settled down in an empty compartment.  
  
"It's just not the same without Harry anymore, is it Ron?" Hermione Granger stated, tears running down her face.  
  
Ron was silent. He doesn't need to answer the question, Hermione already knows. So far from the summer, he had told himself that it was all a trick, that they will see Harry again on the train and they would forget about it. But deep down, he knew it's true.  
  
He sighed and replied, "I know 'Mione, it's just that I have this nagging feeling that Harry is still out there, you know."  
  
A frown crossed the girl's face, "I know, I wonder why." They fell silent, each musing in their own thoughts.  
  
--oo00oo-  
  
In the compartment next to the one the duo were in, its single occupant snorted. Draco Malfoy yawned, revealing a set of fangs. He didn't reveal his fangs normally at school as it's dangerous but no one was in with him and there was a locking charm on the door.  
  
Simply said, Draco Malfoy was a vampire. Not just any vampire, a shadow vampire. He was probably the only one in existence next to his sire. Shadow vamps were the strongest of all vampires. They, unlike other vampires, do not need blood to live, nor do they throw up at the mere sight of normal food. On the contrary, Draco like ordinary food a lot.  
  
Shadow vampires have two forms, one is their vampire forms another is their human form. They of course like the formal better but Draco had to stay in his human form at all times. The reason, because nobody knew about him being a vampire except his sire. Lucius didn't know, Narcissa didn't know, Voldie didn't know, hell he bet even know-it-all Dumbledore didn't know. And there was a bloody good reason why they can't.  
  
Shadow vamps were considered a very big threat to society as they could very well rule the world if they wanted to. He only lived as a vamp for two years and he's probably stronger then the old vampires! Because of that, people tend to be prejudiced and hate them for it. But that was in the old days. Now, only a selected few ever heard of their kind and they only know them as myths and if he could do anything about it, it will remain that way.  
  
He yawned again. Damn it! He cursed silently. Vampires don't need sleep but they needed to rest and recuperate their magical energy if they used too much. And he did last night searching for idiotic good-for-nothing Potter! His sire Casmir told him something very interesting about shadow vamps that he did not know. Very ironic really since he's one himself.  
  
It seems like every one of them have a Chosen that they protect. In turn they are the human's Guardian. That is fine if his Chosen just so happens to be the bloody boy-who-lived himself! And he just so conveniently disappears while people thins his dead. The only reason Draco had not assumed it so was because he could feel the life behind his bond.  
  
And so, Draco spent his remaining evening searching for Potter's power source and when he finally found it, he got quite a nasty shock as the place Potter was in was heavily warded and just happened to be on a ghost island whose said wards electrocuted the guest. He got into a very bad mood when his sire told him of the school that resides there and said that he forgot about the wards.  
  
To put it in a nutshell, his sire knows about it and conveniently decided not to tell him. He growled and was in a furious state for the rest of the time though he got to confess that the people put up some damn good wards if it managed to hurt a shadow vampire. Not that he will ever admit it.  
  
Suddenly, a rush of power ran through him and damaged all his carefully constructed shields. The result, a Draco Malfoy out cold. 


	8. Beginning

Author's note: To everyone, sorry for not updating! I went on holiday for a while and after I came back, I got a pile of make-up work to do! I sincerely apologize.  
  
To all my reviewers, sorry I did not give you any thanks as I wrote all the chapters all at once and posted them one by one.  
  
Thanks to: Huggiebear, Bloodredsword, JerseyGirl03, noraseyes, hermionegreen, wanderingwolf, Heaven's Reaper, linky2, Hongming, PBlegacy, potter-man1, OrionTheHunter, schmidie-lee83.  
  
To avoid any confusion, this is not a slash story!  
  
~**~**~  
  
"Ray, Down Boy! He is a friend!"  
  
Harry faintly heard Klementine shout in a distance. He was more interested in the bulk lying on top of his chest and was more then a bit dazed. He breathed a sigh of relief as the weight disappeared and was staring suddenly at Klementine's eyes.  
  
"Are you all right kid?" Kaiser asked, concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm all right, a bit dizzy from the fall on my butt but all right." Harry replied.  
  
"Sorry about that. Ray here is a leshire. You'll learn about them in your creatures' class. As you just witnessed, he's a bit protective of me sometimes but he's really friendly once he get that you are not a threat."  
  
Harry looked at the pure white looking wolf that was whining at him and laughed, "It's okay, I don't think he meant any harm."  
  
Kaiser nodded and said, "Come on, we need to get to your room."  
  
Harry stood up, dusted himself off, and followed him into the maze of rooms. They stopped in front of a wooden door and Kaiser opened it. It was a plain room, with a simple bed, a desk, a wardrobe, a drawer, a chair and a bathroom.  
  
Kaiser looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry, I could give you something better but beginners aren't supposed to get anything too fancy."  
  
Harry shrugged it off and said, "It's okay, I don't mind. Really." Harry went in and sat on the bed, "So what do I do now?"  
  
"Now you take a bath and dress. There's the standard clothing for beginners in the wardrobe. I warned you first, its pretty ugly but as you grow in ranks, your living, dressing and eating standards will improve. Then you eat. There will be some food on your desk after you finished your bath. After that, you go to sleep, you may want to get up to have an early start for your lessons tomorrow."  
  
Harry nodded once to show that he understood and Kaiser left. He went into the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. There was no bathtub. He guessed that it's only for those of higher ranks. He hoped so. Not that a shower wasn't welcome, it's just that a nice soaking would be nice after a gruesome training session and he had a nasty feeling that there's going to be lots of those.  
  
He dried himself and opened the wardrobe to check out his new clothes. His jawed dropped. Klementine wasn't joking. They were ugly. The shirt was ripped in lots of parts and was mended poorly. The color was faded to a dull gray. It even had the stains of blood on it including a nasty scent. Harry wrinkled his noise in distaste. At least the Dursleys washed what they gave him. These don't seem to have gone near any water for three months. He didn't even want to think about the pants.  
  
He put his clothes on quickly, making sure to pinch his nose. He looked around for his dinner. It was in a tray on top of his desk. He inspected it carefully. After looking at the state of his clothes, he didn't want any stomachaches because a bug was in his food. After feeling satisfied about the cleanliness of his meal, he dug in, suddenly ravenous.  
  
Finishing his dinner, Harry let out huge yawn, just realizing how tired he was. He got into the bed and within minutes, was fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up refreshed. He took a shower and was faced with those ridiculous attire again. 'What's the use of taking a shower when you're going to get dirty because of your clothes!' He thought furiously as he dressed.  
  
When he stepped outside, he suddenly realized he didn't know where to go. Luckily, flashing arrows on the floor led him to the dining room where Kaiser was drinking a cup of coffee and reading a book.  
  
"Good morning!" He greeted.  
  
Harry just glared murderously back at him. Klementine said, "You do know that I'm sorry that you had to wear those clothes right?"  
  
Harry sighed and said, "I know. It's the rules." He grabbed a bit of toast and sat down.  
  
After finishing his breakfast, he asked Kaiser what are they going to do today.  
  
Kaiser closed his book and answered, "Well, we are not going to do anything. You are. Before we go into the real training, you have to learn the basics first as well as what your strong point is so we can focus on that. We already know that your magical focus are the elements but you also need to know what your physical focus is which is what weapon will suit you best. You also need to have an idea of what creatures and plants are on Bermuda so you don't get poisoning or angered a dangerous beast and trust me, we have a lot of dangerous beasts here starting with the dragons. Also, you need a map of the planes so you don't get lost.  
  
After you finished the courses and started full time training with me, you will get your own dragon instead of using Eminor each time. You will bond with your dragon.  
  
And last but not least, remember what I said about fights being a common occurrence?" Harry nodded. "Well don't anger anyone, especially not the teachers. Even though you are new and cannot be hurt, if you insult someone on purpose, they have every right to harm you. If that happens, you could lucky that you are in the school and not on the grounds, as you can't get killed in the school."  
  
Harry nodded, knowing that with that tone of seriousness in one's voice, it was most definitely the truth.  
  
Klementine then gave him a necklace, saying that it will take him wherever he wanted to go. It was a temporary thing before he got his dragon.  
  
"Oh and another thing, when you say your name, remember that you are not Harry Potter but Harry Klementine. I would advise you about changing your first name because if people don't know you, it would give you an advantage over them. Here's your schedule by the way."  
  
Harry took the piece of paper and scanned over it quickly.  
  
"Harry," He looked at Kaiser, "I don't know what you may call this but you can say that I want you to 'suck up' to your teachers. Not necessary worshipping the ground they walked on but try and get on their good side. Don't forget that this is not your school anymore and a bit of favoritism might help you a lot.  
  
Also, DON"T EVER slack off or daydream in class. That will earn you a place on the bad list. Also remember, I don't mean you can't have friends but never trust someone fully especially not a stranger here. Don't even think about defending someone that is being caught in a fight. When you're stronger maybe but now all you'll get is a ton of injuries."  
  
Harry considered Kaiser's words carefully, knowing painfully that someone may befriend him under false pretense to use him. He knows that his Grffindor side might cost him his life and that his Slytherin side could save him.  
  
He touched his necklace and willed himself to be on the school plane. Just before the wind whisked him away, Klementine yelled, "Never forget that when you face a dragon, always go for the eyes or the soles of its feet as the rest of his body is covered with scales and you can never pierce it with a sword."  
  
Harry panicked. 'He will not be fighting a dragon with a sword on his first day would he? From what he knows so far, it seemed quite possible and Kaiser certainly seemed to be saying that!'  
  
~*~*~ 


	9. Raydon

Thank you for sticking with me here. I've got my hands on another story and really can't update on time! But I'm definitely not going to dump this story! It's just not coming out as fast as it's supposed to!  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry watched as planes whirled past him. Finally, he arrived on a land that has lots of buildings on it. Behind the constructions, he could see miles of pastures and lots of horses.  
  
He looked at his schedule and saw that he had Balance as his first class. He blinked. He had never heard of any class called balance before. He shrugged of the name, getting use to the weird stuff around here.  
  
Suddenly realizing that he doesn't know where to go, Harry felt full blown panic. He was sure that being late would not make a good impression. Fortunately for him, he found a map at the back of his schedule and saw where the classroom is.  
  
He walked around the maze of the buildings and finally reached a huge building with a sigh saying, "Balance". Harry walked in, very aware of the butterflies in his stomach. It was a dark room with very dim light, making it unable to see most of the rooms.  
  
Suddenly a voice rang out, surprising him, "So you're the first one here. Glad to see that someone has a knowledge of time."  
  
He whirled around and faced with a man, leaning casually against a banister. He suddenly smiled and say, "I am instructor Raydon and who're you, young man?"  
  
"Hello instructor. I am Alexander Klementine." Harry said, executing a bow.  
  
The instructor nodded approvingly, "This is the first time someone new shows proper respect. I can see that you are going to be an asset in my class."  
  
Harry blushed and muttered, "Thank you sir."  
  
At this point, a group of students walked in, talking loudly. The instructor's face darkened and said, "There's no place for impolite people at this school. I hate newbies. They always have no manners. Except you of course, Alexander."  
  
Harry blushed again.  
  
When the rest of his year mates arrived, Raydon called attendance slowly, always asking personal questions to the ones who caught his attention, embarrassing them to hell.  
  
Harry noticed that he seemed to go for those who are rude while he seemed to leave those silent people alone. He was glad that he managed to earn a few points in his book as Raydon passed him completely.  
  
Once he was finished, he gathered the class to the front.  
  
"Good morning! I am instructor Raydon, your teacher for balance. I am very strict but if you work hard enough, you can get a star from me. I especially detest those students who are rude, arrogant and disrespectful." At this, he glared at the group of people who came in after Harry. Some had the grace to be ashamed while some just glared defiantly back.  
  
Harry felt sorry for those who glared. He knew that they were going to be in trouble.  
  
"In this class, we're going to be learning how to do martial arts and how to keep your balance on every occasion. We're going to be walking beams and jumping on narrow platforms in the air when you get better. I would expect no inattentiveness in my class for you could hurt yourself. But if you do," At this, a truly wicked smile appeared on his face, "If you do, no one will help you." 


	10. Archery

Lo! Another chappie!  
  
I'm still going to refer Harry as Harry and not Alexander as he is only going to be called that at the public school and once he actually trains with Klementine, he is going back to being called Harry.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry panted heavily as he ran his thirteenth lap around the entire building. He was one of the few left still in action mode. It was in situations like this that he thanked the stars that Dudley liked to play Harry-hunting. If it weren't for the practice, he would have quit after the third lap.  
  
He looked around as he ran the fourteenth lap. There were only two people besides him that's left. The rest of his classmates were fanning themselves on the benches, sweating. He watched as one of them quit after the sixteenth. The last one saw him and mouthed silently, "I'm going to win this."  
  
Harry's competitiveness, honed by years of Quidditch playing against Draco Malfoy kicked in and he pushed himself harder. Only when he saw the boy stopped that he let himself rest. He walked over to the benches and took a drink.  
  
Raydon came out of the shadows and stood in front of the class, "I for one am very disappointed in you brats," he spat out angrily, "Most people could do thirty and the longest one is only eighteenth and you call yourself fit?! If you continue this abysmal behavior, say bye-bye to the rest of your classes. Balance is one of the easiest classes and if you don't pass this, you can forget about the rest and you can start your packing back home! Dismissed!" he shouted out the last part.  
  
Because of the many injuries and exhaustion after each class, the schedule is set to have a two-hour break between them and even that is sometimes not enough. So, Harry took his time instead of hurrying to the next class in Hogwarts. When he reached the door, he was surprised to hear Raydon say, "Klementine, stay behind."  
  
He turned around and approached his balance instructor, "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Klementine, I can tell that you tried your best in the laps unlike some of the kids. You also have a healthy sense of competitiveness. I was wandering whether you would like some extra lessons to improve yourself for the first round." Raydon said.  
  
"Of course, sir," Harry said, pleased that he was good at something other than Quidditch, "But what is the 'first round'."  
  
"Ah," Raydon said, "The first round is the test that reveals how good you are at first. It is held two weeks after school starts. Normally students are kept in the dark about this as some tend to cheat and train for the tests but I can see that you're not the sort. If you show aptitude in some classes, you could skip the mass lessons and have individual lessons for each class with the teacher. Now, this is only for balance and what the other teachers say is not my concern but I would like to teach you. Remember, keep this a secret."  
  
Harry nodded, happy that the teacher liked him and exited the building.  
  
~**~**~  
  
(Break ended)  
  
Harry hurried past the massive houses and reached the open space that is the archery court. This time, he was not the first one here. The teacher approached him and said in a disgruntled voice, "Name?"  
  
"Alexander Klementine, sir." He said respectfully.  
  
At this the teacher looked up in a sneer and said in a nasty voice, "Another one, eh? Let me tell you, this class isn't for fools and if I see any messing around in my class, you're outta here. Do you understand, boy?"  
  
"Yes sir." Harry was extremely puzzled. Raydon had been nice now this teacher was mean? Doesn't this place have anything that seemed normal?  
  
He sighed and sat down on the benches. (A/N Every class has a set of benches as rest area!) The class began with a standard introduction to archery and a demonstration from Instructor Theron. Then, the students are asked to practice on they're own. Harry moved towards the archery courts and picked one at the far end. He took bow, notched the arrow and shot. The arrow whizzed and missed the target by miles.  
  
Harry was disappointed and began shooting again. Each of them missed the target. He sneaked a look at the other courts. Even the worst archer has at least one arrow on the target. Suddenly, Theron swooped down on him and said, "Not a single arrow huh, Klementine? This is what you get for not paying attention to my class!" With that said, he was gone.  
  
At the end of archery class, Harry was in a very bad mood.  
  
He picked up his bag and trudged to the cafeteria. Sitting down on an empty table, he waited for lunch to appear. At exactly twelve, dishes of food piled onto the tables and Harry dug in, tired from the morning's ordeal.  
  
After the meal, he checked his schedule again and found that he had riding for the rest of the afternoon before he goes back.  
  
The pasture was huge, with dozens of horses grazing peacefully and even more in the stables. He looked around and saw a group of people standing on one side, watching him and the rest of the beginners carefully. When they all settled down, the group walked and stood in front of them.  
  
The leading women spoke in a loud voice, "Riding is different from every class. As each one of you have different tastes and learning rates, each one of you are going to have an individual teacher as it's going to be to hard to teach you in one class. After you get paired with an instructor, please go and choose your horse. Be selective though, as the horse you chose are going to stay the same for your entire lifetime here at the academy so I would choose a long lasting one."  
  
With that spoken, she started pairing the teachers with the students. Harry got a man in his early thirties. His name was Seth and he had been teaching for about ten years. He seemed like a nice guy and Harry liked him in an instant. They went around the stables and pastures, looking for a horse that might interest him.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of galloping hooves could be heard. They looked up and Harry saw a terrifying image.  
  
A huge black horse was running full speed towards him, not slowing down! 


	11. Sheitan

Thanks to all of my reviewers!  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry froze in fear and he heard Seth cursing loudly behind him.  
  
"All right Alexander, move away." Seth said in a grim voice and held out his wand, a stunner at his lips. He was about to curse the horse when Harry cut in.  
  
"Seth, don't. Look, the horse is slowing down." Harry said. The instructor looked and reluctantly put his wand away but still watched the horse with alert eyes.  
  
Harry felt rather than see the horse approached him slowly. The majestic creature had an aura around him that differs from the rest of the horses. He watched fascinated as the creature butted his hand gently with its nose. Harry hesitantly raised it and stroked the horse smoothly on its back. He let out a smile when he heard it whickered in encouragement.  
  
Harry turned to the trainer beside him and said firmly, "I've chosen him as my horse. Can you tell me its name?"  
  
Seth sputtered in shock and said, "Alexander, you can't chose this one here as your horse!"  
  
Harry blinked and replied curiously, "Why not? Is he taken by someone already?"  
  
"That's not it but you don't understand!" Seth shouted desperately, "This creature here is dangerous! No one has been able to ride him since he came to the school! Not to mention that he's temperamental! You'll get hurt!"  
  
"I won't," Harry said with determination on his face, "Besides this lovely beast here chose me rather than the other way round. Now the name?"  
  
Seth sighed in defeat when he realized that Harry was not to be swayed. "He doesn't have a name because no one had ridden him before. Usually the rider chose the name for the horse and since you want to be the owner, you get to name him."  
  
Harry gazed at the horse for a moment and said, "Sheitan."  
  
Seth blinked at the weird name but shrugged and said, "Come on, let's get you started."  
  
The next few hours were spent learning how to mount, sit, feed, take care of and race a horse. By the end of it, Harry was sweating from his effort but he was grinning broadly. He patted Sheitan on the back and dismounted. "So, what do we do now?"  
  
"Now you take him back to the stables and give him a good scrubbing. After that, make sure to fill his supply of hay and then you can go home." Seth said.  
  
"Cool," Harry replied and led the black stallion towards the stable.  
  
Suddenly, Sheitan reared and let out a huge scream. Harry was so startled that he fell to the ground. Distantly he could hear instructors running over shouting loudly. He quickly stood up and tried to calm the mad horse down. Surprisingly, it did and Harry let out a sigh of relief and turned to Seth who had hurried to his side during the incident and asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Well do you remember what I said about him being a temperamental creature?" Seth asked and Harry nodded.  
  
"Sheitan has a bit of sharing problem. He doesn't like it when other horses come near his stable or grazing area and since he is the biggest, he got his way. Now it seems that he's chosen you as his master, he doesn't like it when horses other than him come near you. Just now, a red stallion called Flame (A/N Unoriginal, I know.) passed by you to get to the stables so you can see that Sheitan kicked up a fuss." Seth finished with a grim voice.  
  
"I'm sure with time it will change," Harry replied cheerfully while stroking Sheitan's back, "After all, you got nothing to worry about. I'm not going to change horses and you don't have to be jealous, boy."  
  
Seth shook his head in amazement at the boy's attitude. After all this he still wanted to keep that crazy horse?! He must not be normal! But then, if that rabid creature chose him, then he isn't normal already."  
  
Harry finished the walk back to the stables and started to give Sheitan a nice brush over. 


	12. Violet

A/N: I'm updating a lot, as there are tons of holidays going on in Nov. and Dec. I get bored sitting around all day.  
  
A normal schedule is two classes in the morning, lunch and finally riding for the rest of the afternoon. Today is Monday and Harry's just finished his classes. As there are only two classes in the morning, there will be changes in those classes every day so on Tuesday, he will not have Balance and archery.  
  
On to the fic!  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry was in a cheerful mood as he reached Klementine's plane. The horse episode really did cheer him up for that archery madness. He whistled a tune as he went to find his teacher in the maze of rooms. Peering into the buildings, he searched enthusiastically, wanting to tell Kaiser about his first day. As he reached the end of the corridor, he heard a strange noise inside of a room, a sort of humming noise.  
  
He opened the door cautiously and blinked. There were bright colors inside, forming a whirlwind. Kaiser sat in the center cross-legged, eyes closed and with a look of concentration on his face. He stared at the enchanting picture for a moment, not wanting to break the invisible spell.  
  
"Kaiser," he spoke cautiously, not wanting to interrupt something important.  
  
Immediately as it had never been there, the colors broke and vanished into thin air and Kaiser rose and turned towards Harry with a puzzled expression on his face. The change happened so fast that the only thing Harry could do was stare.  
  
Kaiser took a few seconds to get his bearings before speaking in a cheerful tone, "Hi Harry! How was your day? Sorry I didn't see you there! It must be pretty weird to see someone just sitting there doing nothing and it's obvious that I'm not mediating! (A/N Obvious because his breathing was too fast to be proper meditating.)"  
  
Harry replied with a look of confusion on his face, "Doing nothing? But you were doing something! There was all these weird colors spinning around you like a tornado and when you got up they all disappeared!"  
  
Suddenly Klementine was all seriousness and spoke in an intense tone while gripping Harry's shoulders, "You saw the colors?" He demanded, "Tell me if you're just joking or did you really see something?"  
  
Harry nodded and let out a cry of pain as the hands seemed to squeeze harder. Kaiser saw this and let go at once.  
  
Harry rubbed his shoulders gingerly and said, "What was that about? What's so special about the colors?"  
  
Klementine sighed and answered in a grim tone, "Those 'colors' as you named them is the beginning of everything. Magic. If you can see the colors, which meant that you can see magic. The Violet sight as it is called is only found among the most accomplished of all mages. In the past, there are lots of people with the gift but as time passed, humans got lazy and the gift disappeared. Now, few people even know about its existence and they're all elves or vampires that have lived in the past. Today, there's only one person that has it, me, but now there's two since you obviously have the gift."(A/N Violet sight because purple is the color of royalty and mages.)  
  
Harry's jaw had dropped sometime through the lecture and he wasn't sure when. When he managed to arrange the information into a slightly organized manner in his mind, he stammered out, "So we're special?"  
  
Kaiser looked at him as though he's crazy and snorted, "Special? Of course we're special. No wonder the orb chose me as I'm the only one who could teach you the gift. So far of all my students, you're the one who matches me most."  
  
Harry smiled weakly and asked, "How can it be taught? From what I know about the sight in general, you have to let it develop on its own."  
  
"Well that's what the seer's recorded," Kaiser had a disgusted look on his face as he mentioned seers and Harry thought he didn't like seers much (A/N Understatement!), "Of course since the Violet sight is so rare, nobody could get information on it. Unlike the normal sight, the violet sight needed to be trained and breed carefully. A beginner would not be able to see magic at first and only when heavy magic is used can he see something. Just now, I was replenishing my resources and that's why you could see the colors.  
  
The violet sight when it's developed is very dangerous, not only to others but also to you yourself. The bright colors that labeled and defined magic is harmful to your eyes. So you need to be trained to tone the brightness down until it's manageable and keep it that way unless you needed to use it. There's also the recognization and definition of colors and I could go on for ages." said Klementine, biting back a laugh as he saw Harry struggling to remember what he said, "Let's leave that to the actual lessons shall we?"  
  
Harry nodded immediately, relieved and led the way to the dining room. As they sat down for dinner, Klementine asked the question he was supposed to ask before they got interrupted by violet sight matters, "How was your day?"  
  
"It was great!" Harry exclaimed between bites, "The Balance teacher Raydon asked me if I wanted special lessons and I accepted!"  
  
Kaiser dropped his spoon and said, "Raydon asked you?! I would expect other teachers but not Raydon!"  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked puzzled, "He seemed like a pretty nice guy."  
  
At this Kaiser let out a laugh and shook his head, "He may seem nice now but when he fights, he's a monster! I should know I barely beat him in the tournament finals in my graduating year. Barely but I won the match and the tournament. He's a good teacher, mark my words and he had a reputation for only taking the best in. So far, he's only taken two students in his ten years and they had turned out to be the best fighters. If he likes you, then you have potential."  
  
Harry beamed, then scowled as he remembered his next lesson, "Balance is fine but I absolutely sucked at archery! I can't get a single arrow in!"  
  
"Not a single one?" Klementine frowned and mused, "That's strange. With your build I would say that's your best subject. Wait a minute, which court did you use?"  
  
"The one on the far end. Why? Is it important?" Harry asked puzzled as Kaiser groaned.  
  
"Of course! Why didn't I tell you this before! I can't believe I forgot!" He exclaimed.  
  
"All right. Can you let me in on the secret now?" Harry said irritably. He don't get it. What's so special about the one he used anyway?  
  
"Harry, that one is the only one in your field that's for the advanced. Usually we have a separate field for advanced people but there's not enough space last year so we put one in the beginner's court. That last one has wind changes and the target is especially trained to avoid shots. No wonder you couldn't get a single arrow in. But why didn't the teacher tell you about it?" Klementine said with a frown, "He should've known."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprise if he did it on purpose! He doesn't like me much anyway! I didn't do anything to upset him?! He behaves just like Snape does and this time he didn't know my father! What's his problem anyway?" Harry said angrily. He could only be glad that there are no house points in this school.  
  
"Who did you say your archery teacher was?" Klementine asked.  
  
"Someone called Theron." Harry muttered.  
  
At that word, Klementine jumped up and snarled, "That bastard! I can't believe he's teaching!"  
  
~**~**~  
  
Hope you liked it! 


	13. Spies

I made a very shocking discovery today. I can't believe after twelve chapters, I have not written a single disclaimer!  
  
So I decided better late then never.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in HP books and I also do not own Hogwarts and its train. They all belong to JK Rowling while my original characters belong to my imagination. Thank you.  
  
Now back to the fic!  
  
~**~**~  
  
Draco rose from the floor shakily but quickly regained his posture. He snarled while clenching his fist. Stupid bloody POTTER! HOW DARE HE BE SO CARELESS! He groaned as he felt another headache coming. He checked the silvery bond and found that the reason for his massive headache was that Potter was passing planes through a magical transport. (A/N It's when Harry went to school for his first day and he used the necklace.)  
  
He sighed and checked his watch. According to the time, they were nearly at Hogwarts. Right on cue, the annoying voice on the speaker announced that they changed into their robes. Draco, with his standard Malfoy flair stood up, unlocked the door and went to find dumb and dumber, paying the speaker no mind. He had an audacity to tell it to announce to everyone except him, as it is an insult to say that a Malfoy forgot the time and forgot to dress.  
  
He let out a mental searched for his stupid bodyguards and found them stuffing their mouth full at a compartment near the end of the train. 'What a surprise.' He thought sarcastically and set off towards their direction. Opening the compartment door, he wrinkled his nose at the disgusting scene and said, "Prepare yourself." They grunted and started shoving the remaining food faster and faster until there was none left. With that they quickly put on the uniforms and stood behind Draco, still licking the crumbs scattered all over their face.  
  
Draco matched primly back towards his clean compartment and sat down, the goofs settling down next to him. Finally, the train screeched to a stop at the train station and Draco stepped off the train. He looked around and spotted Weasley and Granger. He smirked. This was an excellent time to have some fun. He swaggered towards them and raised his voice, "Oh woe me! What's going to happen to Weasel and Mudblood now that the Pothead is gone. Got himself blown up did he?"  
  
To his surprise, it's Granger who answered and not Weasley, "Why don't you just bitch off Malfoy. Go back to that dark lord of yours." With that she walked away with the Weasley in tow. Draco smirked at her back and said softly, "Oh I will but not to Voldemort. Besides I know more then you do about Potter." He wasn't sure if she had heard him or not but it doesn't matter, both is a good thing. He got onto an empty carriage in a much better mood then in the train.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Hermione Granger tensed as she heard Malfoy's parting comment. What does he know that she doesn't? Would it mean that Harry was probably. alive?! Her eyes widened and she dragged Ron inside an empty carriage and told her what she'd figured out.  
  
"Dunno 'Mione," Ron said doubtfully, "You might be correct but how can Harry be alive?"  
  
"Think about it Ron," Hermione said excitedly, "What if the death eaters found Harry at that time? Harry's left the wards at fourth Privet Drive didn't he? So they could trace him. What if they took him away? After all, they found no body and if You-know-who has Harry, then Malfoy could know about it as his father is in the inner circle." She finished triumphantly.  
  
Ron's eyes widened. It sounded far-fetched but it could be true. The timing has to have been perfect but how says that fate doesn't have a sense of humor? Not him, that's for sure.  
  
When the carriages stopped, they quickly burst through the door and ran towards Dumbledore. "Professor may we speak to you for a moment? It's about Harry." Dumbledore looked at them in surprise and nodded. They went through a side door into a private room. Hermione quickly launched into her theory and when she's done, she looked at the headmaster. He had a pensive look on his face then he broke into a wide smile, "Why miss Granger, I believe you do have something here. You've got quite an intelligent mind! I'll ask Severus to talk to Mr. Malfoy after dinner."  
  
Hermione blushed at the compliment and she and Ron went to dinner, hearts lighter then before. When Dumbledore announced the death of Harry, there were many tears but the Slytherins were smirking. Malfoy however, has a secretive look in his eyes and he looked at them knowingly. That only confirmed their belief that he knew something that was not common knowledge.  
  
~**~**~  
  
As he begin the downward trudge to the gloomy dungeons, a prefect stopped him and told him that Professor Snape wanted to see him. He shrugged and told his followers to leave him and he continued towards the Potions Master's office, his curiosity piqued. What could he want with him at this hour?  
  
Once he came through the door, he immediately went through his mind and found out that the headmaster wanted some information. He snorted in disgust when he read Weasel and Granger's theory. If the death eaters have Potter, they would have killed him by now. He quickly put on a smile and nodded at his head of house.  
  
"What can I do for you sir?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Draco," Snape said in a calm tone, "Do you know what the Master planned for Mister Potter?"  
  
Ah straight to the plan isn't it. If he said that he had no idea that Potter is alive, it wouldn't be suspicious as Snape is an adult and would know more than him but if he said yes, then it also wouldn't be a problem as his father is in the inner circle. He snorted inwardly when Snape said Master. Stop fooling you idiot, its obvious that you have no loyalty towards Snake-face. If Draco is loyal, Snape would probably have been killed a long time now but alas, he isn't.  
  
"No, I don't know what the Lord is going to do with Potter. He's still deciding what to do. Father," Better insert it somewhere as he most likely heard it from Lucius, "said that Potter is charmed into sleeping soundly for three days and he hasn't woken up yet." Draco finished. Might as well let him think that Potter is in Snake-face's hands, take suspicions away from actual truth.  
  
He inspected Snape's face carefully. The slight dilating of the dark irises is the only thing that indicated his surprise. If he was a normal person, he might not have noticed it but Draco Malfoy is not normal, he is a shadow vampire. He smirked. Obviously, the professor did not believe the Mudblood's theory. Anyone with enough brains wouldn't. He snorted as Snape told him that he could leave now. He was in a hurry. Draco observed. Probably to report back to that Muggle-lover headmaster. He nodded respectfully to the potions master and left.  
  
As Draco went inside the common room, he was bombarded with questions on why he was called away. "Professor Snape asked me if I wanted extra potions to study seeing as I'm so good." He lied smoothly.  
  
"Oh that's wonderful, Draco!" Pansy gushed; batting her eyes in what she thought was attractive while latching onto his arm.  
  
Draco threw her away in disgust and snapped, "I'm going to bed." and stormed away.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry blinked as his normally calm teacher threw up a storm. It must have been pretty serious for him to do this. He asked tentatively, "You know Theron?"  
  
Klementine turned to him, "Yes! That idiot hates me when I was in school because I won a fight that he challenged and humiliated him in front of the whole school. Since then, he's always hated me. He stayed in Bermuda as a master like me but he always finds fault with my students and makes their life horrible. I didn't know when he's became a teacher!"  
  
Harry felt a bout of déjà vu coming up. It's almost exactly like the Sirius and Snape situation. Great. Now he made another unknown enemy out of another teacher. Theron seemed to be the fair type though. It's only his teacher that spurred this hatred. Suddenly he had an idea. What if he showed that by annoying and good enough, he deserved to be treated better? After all, there are no house points at risk here. Oh yeah, he's playing at an entirely different ground.  
  
He finished his dinner and excused himself. Sitting in his plain bed, he created a vague outline of his plan called Operation: Theron (OT). He instinctively took a shower and dressed, not even glancing at the clothing. When he fell asleep that night, he had a satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
~**~**~  
  
I hope you like it. It's a bit longer than my other ones. 


	14. Hidden

Hiya! I'm back again!  
  
'Tis a really nice day! * whistles *  
  
Fanfiction coming right up!  
  
OT- Operation: Theron ~**~**~  
  
Harry was in a very good mood as he helped himself to some toast and eggs. The OT was nearly ready but it requires the help of all the teachers and he doesn't know his other instructors yet. Other than that, it is ready to be put in action.  
  
He finished his breakfast, grabbed his schedule and dashed of to school. Klementine watched him as he vanished, dumbfounded. That kid's got something up his sleeve. No one would be so happy when they go to school at five in the morning and I bet my dragon that it has something to do with Theron. He suddenly chuckled and said bemusedly, "Well if it embarrasses Theron, then I'm all for it!  
  
Harry landed lightly on the ground and looked at the schedule.  
  
Assembly.  
  
Harry stared and shrugged in confusion. Okay. so what do they need an assembly for? He walked to the hall beside the balance classroom and is ten times balance and his jaw dropped, literally. There were thousands of seats circling a round platform in the middle. The stage was about as huge as a football field except that it's round and not rectangular. Weapons of all sorts were lined up at a huge rack beside the platform.  
  
There was obviously going to be a demonstration but by whom? It can't be him. He doesn't even have a martial arts lesson yet!  
  
He took a seat near the middle, not wanting to be too far away that he can't see yet not too close that he'll be hit with stray weapons. He knew there's suppose to be a spell so no weapon will be astray but he'd rather not take any chances. Apparently the rest of the beginners agree with him as they also took some seats near the middle.  
  
Once all of them are there, a woman stepped up onto the platform.  
  
"That's Madam Vivian, the martial arts instructor. I had her yesterday. She may not look like it but man she's tough. I should know since she doesn't believe in the 'don't hurt your students' rule." He heard a boy whispered some rows above him.  
  
At this, Harry shuffled nervously. He was going to have martial arts in his second class of the morning and from the way the boy sounded; he was probably going to have some nasty bruises. He shook his head slightly to clear away his thoughts and concentrated on the women standing on the stage.  
  
Madam Vivian was twenty-three years old and the youngest teacher ever. Harry had known because he took his time in reading some of the books about the school in Klementine's library. Part was because he doesn't want to be a complete idiot in things and partly because he was genuinely interested. Vivian Sameur, the protégée student of Louis Sameur is the first one to break the record of graduating. Starting at the age sixteen (same as Harry), she spent five years training in extreme conditions. After graduating with the shortest time ever, she immediately decided to become a teacher, taking only two months to pass the test, hence becoming a legitimate teacher at age twenty-one.  
  
It was a constant mystery on why she was called Madam. She certainly doesn't look old enough but the most common rumor was that it gives one more respect. But any further speculation was canceled as she began to speak.  
  
"Beginners," she barked and the students winced at the sharp tone, "You are here to see a practical demonstration between some novices who have chosen martial arts to be one of their likely subjects. This is to give you an experience about what to expect if you would like to take an interest in martial arts. Let me make this clear. This is not a class for little kiddies who would go running to their mummies if they got so much as a little scratch. Trust me, you're going to get more then just scratches." At this, her face turned downright nasty and Harry wasn't sure if he would like that class anymore.  
  
The lights dimmed after her speech and two males came out. They both took a stance and they eyed each other warily. As if a signal had gone off, they both flew at each other with amazing speed, throwing punches and kicks furiously. Harry watched fascinated as the fighters continued in what is better called a dance than a duel. Suddenly, a boy that was dressed in blue pinned the red boy down. The red boy struggled desperately and tried to escape as if his life depended on the results. It did and Harry soon found out why.  
  
Madam Vivian stormed out and snapped, "Fascend, you failed and is no longer eligible for this class." The boy dressed in red had a look of dismay on his face and he trudged miserably towards the exit. Just as he thought that the blue boy was lucky, Madam Vivian turned and snapped at him, "Laymen, that took nearly ten minutes which is two minutes way too long. For your abysmal performance, you are required to scrub the hall with no magic! Do you hear me boy?"  
  
"Yes Madam." Laymen answered at once. He didn't even look troubled. Harry winced again. It seemed like he expected this to happen. He leaned back silently and watched as another pair of novices came out and fight.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry hurried out of the gym for the first class of the day: Knowledge of Weapons. He shuffled through the crowd and arrived at a shabby looking house. He went in and saw a plain standard classroom, with neat desks and chairs and a gigantic blackboard. Nothing too fancy. The numbers of the desks were small, as if there were going to be only a handful of people together at a time. The total amount ranged only up to five. He was the first one here, earlier than even the teacher.  
  
He sat down quietly on one of the chairs and found several books in a drawer of the desk. Having nothing else to do, he sat down and read. The text was interesting. They talked about how to handle weapons in different situations: Like if you were empty place, hack away with your sword at everything you can find as that is not a time for proper execution but if you actually hit something, it could save your life. There's also other interesting tidbits like if an enemy had he's arm around your neck or a hand around your mouth, trapping you, the best thing to do is to bite down on the human arm or hand hard and they'll let go which gives you ample time to escape.  
  
Due to the fact that it's ultimately interesting and not boring as hell, Harry quickly finished it and took out another one. A really really thin one.  
  
This one gives a brief summary about how the beginners' weapons lesson go. It turns out that they weren't actually going to use weapons but instead know how to handle them. In fact, beside archery, they aren't going to do anything with the actual subject but learn which is what and to prepare you for them. Until you're a novice, the only thing you're learning is knowledge, knowledge and knowledge.  
  
He checked the classroom clock for the time and found that he still have about one and a half hour to go and he sighed and begin to read the last book.  
  
The last one talked about the ranks of the school and Harry quickly became absorbed in it as he wanted to understand the many differences they have. (A/N Since he's figuring it out, I might as well tell it to you so you don't have to be confused. This is only a brief summary of the actual description)  
  
~**~**~  
  
BEGINNERS: The rank you are when you first get here. You take knowledge lessons with the teachers.  
  
NOVICE: The second rank. After the Starting Tournament, if you managed to get a good score, you can get "noviced" to any of the teachers. Like if you want Martial Arts, you can get further education on it to actually learn how to fight. Provided you pass the subject of course. There is no limit on how many subjects you can get "noviced". Although the most common is three, you can take all the subjects but you'll have a lot of stress.  
  
APPRENTICE: The third level. Where you graduate from school and begin real training with your mentor. He or she can take you to any plane to practice your skills and can allow another master to teach you. This is the level where you are prone to fights in school.  
  
INTERMEDIATE APPRENTICE: When you have free reign of the school grounds and choose your dragon. This is the level where you participate in tournaments to earn honor for yourself and for your teacher.  
  
JOURNEYMAGE: This is the level where you go to the outside world to gain experience. The apprentice and the mentor will go under false names as father and son (females too) to survive for a year as muggles or normal wizards. (A/N This is where I will stage an appropriate meeting with Harry and his friends. I'm afraid he will not be meeting any adults as I have a very poor opinion of them.)  
  
MAGE: When the apprentice learns foreign magic unknown to him. Usually necromancy is included.  
  
MASTER: When they officially pass the trials and become a master. Klementine is a Master.  
  
GRAND MASTER: When you pass the Master trials with exceptional grades and is allowed to take the grand master tests. Madam Vivian who is the best record holder for Master does not hold a record for grand master, as she did not pass the exceptional point. This is the best rank you can get.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry finished the book, deep in thoughts. Maybe when he became a journeymage, he can ask Klementine to take him to Hogwarts?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as his classmates walked in and he quickly put the books away. They were all very excited about the lesson. Harry was amused, as he already knew that they weren't going to actually use any weapons.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed and still the teacher is nowhere in sight. They were all confused as was Harry. Where is the teacher?  
  
Suddenly, he remembered something from the second book. It says that to get to the lesson, look past what is assumed. He frowned. What is assumed anyway? This was the classroom and- wait, what if this wasn't the classroom? It maybe but what if they weren't going to be taught in the classroom. What if the teacher had been there all along and is just waiting outside? No wonder there's only five desks if no one is going to use them.  
  
Harry quickly went outside. During the loud voices and complaints, he was not noticed by his fellow classmates. He looked around. The classroom was located at the edge of the school, on the other side where the pasture is. Behind the cottage, there's a river and behind that, a forest. Harry could see a patch of ground just some way into the forest. He quickly crossed the river and run towards the patch. He doesn't want to be even more late. Sure enough, in the center, there was a man standing there looking directly at him.  
  
"Sorry sir," Harry whizzed, trying to catch his breath.  
  
The man seemed more amused than angry. "Hmm," He said absently, "You're the first kid that figured it out only fifteen minutes after the lesson started. The fastest was only fifty minutes. That's why my class takes so long as people tend to be two hours late to class. If only they had bothered to read." Suddenly he broke into a grin. "Congratulations, you've just broken a new record. Come on, let's start the lesson since the others are going to be much later and it's no use wasting time." He said cheerfully.  
  
"Um, sir," Harry said hesitatingly, "Not to be rude or anything but I read the book on about what the beginners learn and I think I've already covered them."  
  
At this the man looked startled and then he smiled, "So you are certainly prepared. Well since I don't need to do that, let's start on the practical lesson."  
  
"Practical lesson? But I thought only novices do that?"  
  
"Well, that's true but since I'm certain you can pass the tournament on weapons, why not start to train earlier?" That's the only warning Harry got before a shooting star whizzed shot at him and Harry only got saved from being struck because of his seeker's reflexes from avoiding bludgers.  
  
"Geez, are you trying to kill me?!" Harry yelped sarcastically.  
  
"Could be."  
  
~**~**~  
  
Whew! That's gotta be my longest chapter yet and it's only because I can't find a cliffhanger so I kept on writing. I need a cliffie so I can get inspiration for my next chapter! 


	15. Revealed

La! La! LA! I'm so glad to be seeing you again! I also seem to be going crazier each time I updated! I dunno why but that's the way things are. * shrugs *  
  
I really hope that you guys enjoy my story so far and I reaaalllllllyyyy bet you don't want to hear my babbling any longer so I will concentrate on the fic now.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry was sweating enormously now, as he pushed himself to the limit to avoid deadly sharp weapons that were flying at him at impossibly high speed. His legs were tiring and he doesn't know how much longer he would last before he got hit. The teacher must have realized that because he stopped and patiently waited for Harry to catch his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Harry exclaimed loudly, "You could have given me some warning first!"  
  
"Fool, did you really think the enemy is going to wait until you get ready to attack? You'll be lucky if they even tell you that they want to fight you. But, this is not the class that teaches you that; this is the class that teaches you how to use weapons. So, we're start with the glaive." The instructor said as if the episode had never happen. It was then that Harry realized that he didn't even know the instructor's name.  
  
"Umm. Excuse me sir, but what is your name?" Harry asked. At this the instructor smiled and said, "Ah of course, how rude of me. My name is Damien." Harry nodded and asked another question, "Pardon me, but why the glaive. I'm not complaining or anything but the glaive is one of the rarer weapons. I would think that you would teach the sword or the dagger first."  
  
"Hmm yes. That is one of my best reasoning. I figured that your master would teach you all the common ones first so I'll teach you the rarer ones. It fits huh?" Damien said, grinning slightly.  
  
Harry nodded again, seeing the reason behind it and asked enthusiastically, "So when do we start?"  
  
"Right now."  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry lay spent on the cool forest ground after his first lesson. It was not that bad. All in all it was pretty good except for the single mishap that the glaive is much taller, stronger and meaner than he was. It had took all his strength to lift the cursed weapon so how was he to even wield it?  
  
Damien however said it was a normal thing, as the beginners still have not built their strength yet. Harry had then added building strength to his mental list for things to do at Klementine's place. It was already long and it's still growing. After an exhausting and tiring practice, Harry was thankfully allowed a rest.  
  
Suddenly, he distantly heard the chimes rang, signaling the end of classes. (A/N Chimes do sound so much better than the bell.) He got up startled and said, "But none of the students had even arrived yet." He looked over to his silent instructor and saw that he had a dark look on his face.  
  
"Seems like this year's batch is the most incompetent of the lot. No need for any tournaments, I already know by their attitude that you're going to be the best. I can't believe that none of them even bothered to read a single book!" He said angrily.  
  
Harry was slightly disappointed by the proclamation. Although glad that he was the best, he didn't want to win just because someone was lazy. He need not worry about that as Damien gave him a solution to the problem.  
  
"Kid, since your yearmates are idiots, you can try and skip levels. Although that is very rare, it is not unheard of. Staying here isn't going to give you a challenge and I can see that you've got potential. Better bred it than."  
  
Harry was startled again. Potential? Klementine had said that Raydon saw potential in him. He was confused. What sort of potential? He nodded once to acknowledge Damien's words and walked away, pondering his words.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry looked at his schedule again and suddenly remembered he had martial arts now. He gulped, thinking of the strict women from the morning's assembly. He wasn't sure if he actually looked forward to the class anymore.  
  
He wandered around aimlessly, not sure of what to do with his spare two hours. As he passed by the archery courts, he suddenly remembered OT. Grinning wickedly, he hurried towards the balance classroom. (A/N Ha! Didn't think I forgot about OT did ya?)  
  
He found Raydon testing some equipment in a corner, with a look of concentration on his face. He hurried over just as Raydon looked up. (Clue: Raydon is going to be a very important person in this fic! Just because I like him.)  
  
"Hey, kid!" He greeted. Harry smiled at him and they exchanged pleasantries. Harry then gave a sweet, innocent smile at Raydon, looking like a perfect angel. (But we all know that that is not the case)  
  
"Sir, Do you possibly know any of Theron's habits or any stuff that he likes beside archery?"  
  
Raydon turned and looked at him absentmindedly, "Hmm. that's a hard one. No one really actually likes Theron so hardly any one of us know much about him. I figure that him and Vivian would get along well if not for the fact that she is a women." He paused when he saw Harry's confused look and chuckled.  
  
"You see, Theron came from a very old and you may say traditional family. The whole lot of them thinks that a woman's place is managing the household, cooking or sewing. So you can see that Theron most definitely hate Vivian because she actually fights alongside with him. He thinks that all women are weak.  
  
If there's one thing I know about him, it's that he respects and honor traditions, the older the better. Let me give you a hint kid: If you ever do any weird stuff or organize events and Theron caught you, just say that it's an old family tradition and he'll let you go no matter how much he detest you.  
  
He gave up a chance to tease and goad Vivian as her family had a family tradition of giving oranges sometime between January and February. They're Chinese you see and Theron even accepted one from her! If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would never have believed it."  
  
Harry listened carefully, taking mental notes in his head.  
  
Number one: Takes traditions very seriously  
  
He thanked Raydon and left the building. Humming a tune to himself cheerfully, Harry walked back towards the archery courts and pause there. Seeing nobody there, he went inside to his own court and picked up a bow. He looked longingly at the normal courts for a moment, wanting to practice with what he could handle but knowing he can't, as the courts are permanently keyed to a person.  
  
Resigned to his fate, he picked up an arrow, notched it and shot. Missed. He growled and picked up another one. Fifteen shots later with not a single hit, he put down his bow and thought carefully.  
  
'Maybe this was not the way to do it. Maybe he was not doing this the right way. It could certainly happen.'  
  
He thought back to the weapon book he had read earlier this morning. He was doing everything correct: the way it's aimed, notched, shot. He couldn't see anything wrong with his posture either. He frowned and sat down on the ground and propped his chin in his hands.  
  
'Wait a minute, Klementine had said there were wind degrees and directions blowing here and they are confusing me. He also had said something about the target eluding the arrow. There's no way an advance student would turned the difficulty level all the way up, there must be something that adjust the level of the strength of the wind and the subtlety of the target.'  
  
Harry walked around the court, inspecting the area with care. Finally, he found two switches at a corner. Howling in triumph, he turned the adjustments to the lowest possible and went back to practice again. This time, although low-level advance is still many levels higher than beginners, it's not as hard as the original setting. This time, there was a panel at a side telling you which direction the wind is going and how strong it is. The speed of the target had also slowed immensely and he could actually see it moved and jumped.  
  
Pleased with the changes, he quickly shot an arrow. Although the arrow still didn't make it, it had actually grazed the side of the target. He beamed and started in earnest. After ten arrows, Harry found himself getting adjusted to how he should predict the movements of the targets and how much pressure he should put on his shot.  
  
Suddenly, he heard footsteps outside the court and he panicked. Quickly, he changed the settings back to normal and ran out through the back exit, knowing full well that if it's Theron, then he's in deep trouble. He his behind the tall fence and listened, heart going a mile a minute. The archery courts was at the edge, quite like the weaponry site and the only way to get back to the compound is to pass the court, risking the person seeing him. The only way he could get out is to wait until the person leaves. He could not take the chance that it's a stranger or a kind person. Most likely that it's Theron anyway.  
  
Two loud thumps rang out, the sound of arrows hitting the target. Harry peered around the fence, wanting to see a master at work and what he saw took his breath away.  
  
Sure he had expected that Theron was good since he had to be to get the job but not this good. The man looked like it was as easy as walking! He was fast too, not taking any time to aim. He notched an arrow and shot not even bothering to see if he got a bullseye or not. It probably didn't matter since he got it every time. Harry noticed that he was using his court and knew without actually seeing that the levels were turned to the max.  
  
The instructor looked relaxed as he fired arrows one after another, never missing the dead center once. Harry frowned, the book said that to get a good shot, your posture must be perfect and Harry could see the reason why. It wouldn't do you any good if you were slouching. Yet, Theron was doing the exact opposite. He's posture was anything but perfect and he looked like any person would look normally, relaxed and calm. There was not a single tense muscle except when he's firing.  
  
Harry looked closer and with a jolt, the answer came to him. Theron was confusing the target! Knowing that the students' postures were all perfect and proper, it knows how they operate. The only weakness to a perfect posture is that it's easy to predict where the arrow is going. Hence, the target already knows where the arrow would go which gives it ample time to jump aside and avoid it. However, Theron was relaxed and his hands are loose, which gives the arrow a lot more range as he could easily change its direction and degree. The target, which is used to an easy prediction is not used to relaxed position and will have a hard time deciding. During that time, Theron would fire an arrow, which will have an easy hit because the target is still confused and not moving! He also had to keep shooting arrows so not to let the target have any time!  
  
Harry found himself with a growing respect to the grouchy man. He watched silently for the man to finish his practice before slipping out quietly.  
  
Harry was deep in thoughts after he came out and didn't see someone running towards him. They collided into each other. Harry looked up; ready to apologize when what he saw made him gulp.  
  
Shit shit shit! This was a bad day indeed! Why in the seven hells did he have to bump into Madam Vivian herself! Oh, he was so going to die!  
  
~**~**~  
  
My thanks to every reviewer and special thanks to my regulars:  
  
HAZZAGRIFF  
  
MedNar  
  
VirginSuicide  
  
Gaul1  
  
Romm  
  
Pakerin Puros  
  
Greyhound Master  
  
Saraphina-star  
  
Thanks, Silverrowan 


	16. Vivian

Hi! I have a special note for you.  
  
Please note that I do not have very high views of Dumbledore and I have every intent to make him look stupid without making him out of character. Draco Malfoy is going to be my help in this as he more or less hates Dumbledore. I've also got another hint: Draco is going to meet Harry much much sooner before the journeymage level. Cause he's special.  
  
Back to the original subject.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Draco Malfoy woke up in the Slytherin boy's dormitories feeling quite satisfied. He threw Snape, Bumblebee, Snake-face, Potter's idiot friends and the school off their tracks yesterday. He gotta admit, life was good.  
  
Suddenly he groaned and clenched his teeth against the pain. STUPID FUCKING POTTER!!!!!!!! (A/N He's a death eater's son, he's allowed to use language.) I would bet anything that that's caused by the return trip, which means that there's going to be more fricking headaches later. Scratch the life is good idea; life is good without STUPID FUCKING POTTER!!!  
  
I got to stop calling him Potter in case I actually speak his name in public, which will then cause suspicions. Hmm.I need a new nickname.  
  
Draco grinned, knowing exactly what to call Potter. "SFP," he announced to the dormitory in gleeful tones. This has to be one of his brilliant ideas. SFP could stand for lots of things but the one he named it for stands for stupid fucking Potter. If anyone like Snape asks, he'll say it stands for Save fucking Potter. If Snake-face asks, he'll say it stands for Stop fucking Potter. Either way, the title works. Get a few tips against headaches from his sire, his life would be perfect, with or without Potter.  
  
He dressed in slytherin color robes and head for the way to the great hall. He was the first one there, unsurprisingly as he purposely woke up at five in the morning. As soon as he sat down, dishes of food appeared and he ate.  
  
Feeling full, he went outside and prepared to pay a certain sire an unexpected visit.  
  
~**~**~  
  
He appeared in front of a cabin in the middle of the forest. He walked towards it and prepared himself before opening the door. As expected, four knives came out of nowhere and flew at him. He caught them neatly in one hand and walked inside. The cabin was dark and dreary, an ideal look for an abandoned building. But Draco was not fool.  
  
Rolling his eyes at Casmir's paranoia, he snapped his fingers and the illusion disappeared. Why does he even bother? Nobody was even going to go inside the forest anyway. He went to the other room and found the aforementioned vampire sitting on a armchair, peering intently at some ancient map.  
  
He cleared his throat. Nothing. He did it again. Silence. Aggravated, he shout, "Sire! You know you heard me so quit pretending."  
  
"You failed."  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Draco sputtered angrily, "FAILED WHAT?! I WASN'T AWARE THAT THERE WAS A TEST?"  
  
"Of course there is," Casmir said calmly, putting aside the maps, "Every minute is a test to see how you'd react. You should not have given into your impatience so quickly. As for headaches, try using more mind shields next time."  
  
"Huh?!" Draco said, trying to process the words, "Wait, how did you know that I'm here to ask you about headaches?"  
  
"Simple, you shouldn't have broadcast your thoughts that loud and stop trying to argue, you know you can't win." At this Casmir smirked. One of his favorite pastimes is frustrating his childe. Of course, he wouldn't tell him that the way to make him stop is to not get angry for once. Better let him figure it out on his own. God knows how many clues he'd given out already.  
  
Draco snared and stomped out of the cabin furiously, leaving a very smug Casmir behind.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry quailed under Madam Vivian's furious glare while mentally preparing his own will.  
  
"Brat," She spat angrily, "Can't even look at where you're going, huh?" The last part was accompanied by a sneer.  
  
Harry snapped back on instant reflex as that sounded a lot like Snape, "I would say the same for you Madam since you bumped into me as well." As soon as he said that, Harry was horrified. Sure there's no points to lose here but he would take Hogwarts any day as they have the no harming rule. Here, she can beat him into a bloody pulp.  
  
To his utter amazement, Madam Vivian let out a deep throaty laugh and said, "Well said boy, well said. You got your points across. Maybe you'd be different from those idiotic brats I get all the time." With that said, she walked away, leaving Harry staring dumbfounded behind her.  
  
Harry shook his head at another weirdness of the teachers and headed to the cafeteria to get some snacks.  
  
~**~**~  
  
He entered Madam Vivian's classroom and tried hard not to gap. Her room is by far the strangest. At the right, a gigantic structure of an obstacle course stood proudly, with vines hanging around it. To Harry's surprise, the vines came from the ceiling and hung there, as if the ceiling is an ideal growth area. At the far corner, working equipment were scattered around randomly. At the left however, weapons were strung and hung carefully. The entire wall was covered and the weapons were shining proudly.  
  
At the center, a gigantic octagon was drawn on the floor, with Celtic designs all over it. In the middle was a miniature fountain with sweet aromas lathered heavily in the water. That is probably the only thing that doesn't have to do with working out in this classroom.  
  
He walked over to a set of bleachers and sat down with the rest of his classmates. Soon enough, Madam Vivian came out of a side door and stood in front of them, with a heavy glare on her face. Harry was the only one who didn't flinch. After all, he had plenty of practice surviving the infamous Snape glares. Besides, Snape's glares were much more deadlier.  
  
"Brats," She barked, "I will have no whining or crying in my class. If you are a puny big crybaby, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Nobody did, they were all frozen.  
  
"No listened carefully. No touching any part of the obstacle course. If you even have any notion of that idea, I will chop your hands off! No touching any of the weapons, if you do, I will chop your hands AND you feet off. Although I probably shouldn't bother, they would have been off already as my weapons are all super sharp." She gave a cold smirk at this and continued, "Also, if I catch you spoiling any of my equipment," At this her voice got downright nasty and dropped to a icy tone, "I will personally hunt you down and burn you alive, from inside out."  
  
Harry saw more than one person turning green at this and even he himself gulped. Must remember, there is none of the no hurting children rule here.  
  
"And if I ever saw you even going remotely close to the octagon on the floor much less the fountain, I will not kill you BUT I WILL MOST DEFINITELY MAKE WHAT TIME REMAINING OF YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL BY CHOPPING AWAY ALL YOUR BODY PARTS AND THAN KILLING YOU!!"  
  
A girl threw up. Everybody froze and the girl looked horrified. Madam Vivian slowly turned around to face the girl and her eyes got five times bigger. The girl whimpered and Madam Vivian marched over and dragged her up by her ears.  
  
"Name?" She let out a deadly whisper.  
  
"C-Ca-Camemlon Y-Yuara, M-Madam." The girl, no Camemlon stuttered.  
  
"Yuara huh?" Her face took on a wicked smirk and she continued, "Why don't you tell your beloved teacher that you will no longer attend my class. Since my class is a required session, you will find that you cannot try for the novice rank this year. Say goodbye to your future plans and GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CLASS!" She finished it with a roar and the girl fled as though lions were after her.  
  
Harry could see tearstains on her cheeks.  
  
"Well this is what crybabies get for entering my class. Until they grow up, they can forget about the Master rank for good. They will be lucky if they even made it to Novice."  
  
With that said, she proceeded to produce a very long sheet of paper with dozens of equipment listed. Than she said, "Go and follow this instructions. I expect you to complete the exercises on this list by the end of class."  
  
Harry's eyes bugged out. 'That list must be at least a mile long!' At seeing all the disbelieving looks her students are giving her, her face darkened, "Weaklings! This is only the warm-up! Wait until I get the real list out! In normal occasions, I would expect you to finish in thirty minutes! Now I gave you the whole period so get your butts to work!"  
  
Harry groaned and starting working out. As an hour passed, Harry looked around and found the class to be left with only eleven students. He felt pity for the rest. It seemed that Camemlon Yuara isn't going to be the only person who is kicked out. Now there are only the serious students left. Harry saw the boy who nearly beat him in Raydon's class among them.  
  
He was dead tired but he continued going. There was no way he was going to be kicked out for this class. He intended to skip some levels and he had no wish to be stuck in the beginner's ranks. His muscles were complaining at the stress but he continued. He watched the list and told himself. 'Okay; only six more equipments to go and you're done. He finished in fifteen minutes and took the long awaited and much needed rest.  
  
He looked around at the bleachers. A boy that looked older than him had finished first and was drinking a bottle of water. Nine more people were still working hard.  
  
After forty minutes, the last person finished and Madam Vivian addressed them. "Congratulations, you've survived the first day. But don't get too cocky, there's still 364 days left in the year."  
  
~**~**~  
  
Casmir smiled a secret smile. Things were working out perfectly and the boy is finally going along the path he is destined to. He peered into the basin of water at the boy's face. Yes, things were perfect.  
  
He hummed a tune to himself and prepared for a long journey. Yes, it was time to go to the school and meet his chosen again.  
  
~**~**~  
  
HA! HA! Keep you all in suspense! * Rubs hands in glee while cackling evilly. * 


	17. Stress

I've got nothing to say so for once I'm going straight to the fic!  
  
~**~**~  
  
As he rode Sheitan that day, he pondered about his chances in the tournament. While archery wasn't that bad and he feel that he could pass, it's the teacher that's the problem. Who knows that Theron might fail him just because he doesn't like him?  
  
~**~**~  
  
Dinner at Klementine's abode is a quiet affair. Both occupants were deep in thoughts. Suddenly, Harry spoke.  
  
"Sir, do you think you could help me with my archery?" Harry asked.  
  
Klementine looked surprised for a moment and nodded in affirmative. "Why so interested?" He asked curiously. Harry shrugged and said, "Nothing. I just had an urge to do well in the tournament."  
  
Klementine nodded and replied, "Well that's only a week away so we better start now. Tonight then?" Harry nodded and finished the rest of his meal.  
  
~**~**~  
  
It was cold. Scratch that, it's freezing. Harry shivered and wrapped his coat tighter. The entire plane was dark; the only light came from the torches on the corridors. In the darkness, the beautiful place looked like a sinister playground. He hurried after Kaiser, not wanting to get lost in this maze.  
  
They arrived in an empty archery court, worn with use. Kaiser snapped his fingers and the torches lit up. Harry let out a mental sigh of relief. It wasn't that he was scared of the dark, he'd come to welcome it living with the Dursleys, no, it was the fact that anything could hide and he might not see it. He supposed that the few days here made him paranoid.  
  
Klementine turned to him and held out a bow and some arrows, "Why don't you try first? That way I'll know what you need improving on." Harry took them and fired. It landed on the target, some way below the bullseye. He blinked. Looks like practicing with advance things made the actual things easier. He fired two more and to his disgruntlement, they kept on landing below the red point, never above.  
  
Before he could shoot his fourth arrow, Klementine stepped in. "I think I know what is the problem." He said with a calculating look on his face, "You are holding the bow directly aimed at the bullseye. Normally, if you're only a yard away from the bullseye that would work but you much further then that.  
  
When you fired, the arrow will fly towards he bullseye but due to the distance, momentum would be lost and the arrow would drop, thus landing lower than the actual point. If you lift your bow up and aim for the spot above the bullseye, the arrow might land right in it. It depends on your calculations, a further distance would require you tilting the bow a bit higher while shorter distances would require you to tilt lower."  
  
Harry acknowledged the lecture and tried again. To his surprise, the arrow landed only two inches away. Feeling excited, he quickly started practicing in earnest.  
  
~**~**~  
  
The days past rather quickly with lessons rushing by. The entire week was spent cramming knowledge into his head, practicing, preparing, practicing, knowledge and you get the point.  
  
~Day Before Tournament~ (A/N It's a holiday because people need to rest.)  
  
"What is the proper way to hold a sword?" Klementine asked.  
  
"You have to aim it a little sideways to the target to get it to hit." Harry answered while trying to read a book about elementals.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked confused before realizing that he'd just answered on how to properly throw a throwing star. He snapped.  
  
"AHHHH!! I hate this! I swear if I just revise one more time, practice one more time, I'm going to get worse instead of better!"  
  
"Why don't you go for a walk in the gardens and then come back when you've calmed down?" Klementine suggested.  
  
Harry nodded and went into the gardens. The air was fresh and Harry took a deep breath. He starting walking along a trail and admired the flowers beside him. After walking for about fifteen minutes, he came across a stature. Now, there were lots of statures in the garden but this one is special. There's a charm on it. The woman was occasionally looking downward at the little girl beside her and the terrier, which sat at their feet, was rounding around. Harry could see a faint haze of orange surrounding the stature.  
  
He paused and peered carefully at it. This must be the violet sight that Klementine spoke about. He can't wait to learn about it.  
  
He continued along the path, sometimes seeing faint traces of color, sometimes seeing huge amounts.  
  
By the time he got back, it was late afternoon but he was much calmer. When he saw Klementine, he actually whined, "Do we have to continue studying? I swear, I know all of it by heart!"  
  
Klementine looked at him and broke into a tiny smile, "No you don't. Tell you what; let's do something fun for the rest of the day. Besides, I have something to show you." Harry let out a small cheer and followed his teacher towards a small room littered with carpets. He blinked when he saw a large basket in the center and the dog (Is it really a dog?!) Ray sitting in front of it.  
  
It sat up once when they came in but once it saw whom it was, it sat back down again. "What is it?" Harry asked curiously, while trying not to look into the basket.  
  
Klementine chuckled and replied, "It's his pups. The mother is out in the garden resting and Ray had the job of looking after his children. Since I've really don't need all of them and you look like you could use a companion, you can have one."  
  
Harry was stunned and finally managed to speak, "Thank you sir." He went over and looked into the basket. There were five in total. They are all asleep with their eyes closed tightly. All of them had white fur and their paws were blue, dark blue. Suddenly, a single pup opened its eyes and looked at Harry. He let out a gasp. The baby leshire's eyes were green, as green as Harry's. There was also a hidden speck of gold within the emerald orbs.  
  
Harry was immediately decided. "I'll take this one." He declared while carefully picking up the pup. Klementine nodded and said, "Alright. Why don't you play with your new friend for a while before dinner?"  
  
Harry cuddled the bundle of warm to him and brought it to his room. He quickly took a bottle of milk per request and put it within reach in case it needed food. Then he took out a battle technique book and started to read. 'Why not brush up on my studies just a teenie weenie bit more?'  
  
~**~**~  
  
Ah Ha guys! This is a little shorter than norm because I want an entire chappie dedicated to the tournament so sorry about it! I hope you like the puppy though for its going to stay with Harry for life. 


	18. Mysterious

THE LONG AWAITED TEST TOURNAMENT!  
  
A/N: Note that the tournament is NOT against other students as it is just a test! Okay. maybe archery is against other people but the students get rewards! Isn't it nice?  
  
Need to give you a good chapter to apologize for the short one last time.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry smoothed down his gi for the third time that morning. The nervousness that filled the air was seriously getting on his nerves. Not to mention now he was affected too!  
  
He watched as his classmates enter various tents one by one. The line in front of his was getting shorter and shorter.  
  
"Alexander Klementine." Harry took a deep breath and entered tent one. It was a knowledge test, which meant writing work. He sat down on a chair and a booklet immediately appeared on the desk. A magical voice spoke.  
  
"This is the weapon written test. You have exactly fifteen minutes to finish twenty questions. Please give the answers in neat writing so the teachers can read it. Any questions unreadable or not answered will be automatically considered as zero. You may begin."  
  
The booklet opened and writing appeared on the first page. Harry picked up a pencil and started thinking.  
  
'How is a person suppose to handle a glaive when in extreme situations?'  
  
Harry stared at the questions. The ones from one to ten were all right. Textbook questions so no problem. Ten to fifteen required thoughts but fifteen to twenty are never seen before fact questions.  
  
Oh well, at least he could try using logic. Extreme situations with a glaive. A glaive is good when you are fighting normally. Glaives are hard to control so you have to aim precisely where to hit or else you could cut yourself or your comrade. An extreme situation couldn't give you time to think much less control. The danger levels will rise and you could seriously kill yourself. So.  
  
Answer: In extreme situations while using a glaive, a person should throw away the glaive and consider using a sword which is more suitable.  
  
Harry shrugged at the answer and went on to the next questions.  
  
~**~**~ In a secluded room hidden from view.  
  
"Come on Theron, you got to admit that kid got brains! He's the only one so far who got the glaive question right!" Raydon said.  
  
"It could be a coincidence. No kid of Klementine would get that right! Klementine probably told him." Theron said stubbornly.  
  
"Why don't you go to hell with your petty grudge? You just don't like Klementine that's all. Admit it, he's the smartest of the bunch and probably the entire Beginners course! He's the only one who would willingly pick up a book. Besides he got the whole facts right." Vivian said matter- of-factly.  
  
~**~**~ Back to Harry.  
  
He finished off the test and the booklet disappeared from view. He got up and went to Tent two.  
  
It was a tent filled with sweet smelling flowers. Harry stared, confused. 'This was supposed to be a test?! The voice started talking again.  
  
"This is Madam Vivian's practical test. This is to test your instincts and your inner feelings that are essential to become a good fighter. Among the flowers, are eight special ones. Each of them differs from others in their own way. Your goal is to find them before the time limit of an hour and a half is up. You may begin once the bell is rang."  
  
Harry blinked incredulously. Finding five flowers among the thousands is like finding a needle in the haystack! Trust Madam Vivian to come up with something unbelievably difficult to do. But he had no time to ponder as the bell rang.  
  
He walked among the flowers, feeling incredibly stupid. That is until a flower caught his eye. It was strange to say the least. It looks the same as the rest but it feels different. Harry shrugged and picked it. It disappeared as soon as it touched his hands and the voice said monotonously, "One flower." Harry grinned. If this is all it takes, than it'll be a breeze!  
  
~**~**~ The teachers.  
  
"I've never expected him to catch the change so easily. There's something special about him." Damien commented.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry was frustrated to say the least. Things had been going so well! He had found all four in fewer than thirty minutes! Now it was the last one that is the problem. He must have been around the tent at least thirty times now and he still had not find it. No! He kept on ending up at the pole that was at the entrance! At least it had some use, it signify the end of a round. He growled and propped down, squashing some flowers but he didn't care. He was too annoyed to. He looked up at the roof of the tent, expecting to see a normal gray shape cone but saw an interesting pattern.  
  
'Almost like some flower petals squeezed into a cone shape. Wait!'  
  
Harry jumped up and stared at the roof. There was no mistaking it, it was a flower. He quickly looked around and saw that the pole supported it.  
  
'Duh! Of course! How can I be so stupid! There must be some reason why I keep ending up in front of the pole-that-is-not-really-a-pole-but-a- gigantic-flower-stem. It is certainly different alright, it's a hundred times bigger than the rest of them!'  
  
Harry rushed towards the stem and pulled. The squishy stem was stubborn but even it gave way under time. Just as the flower-tent was about to collapse, it disappeared and Harry was cleared to go.  
  
~**~**~ Teachers.  
  
Everyone stared in disbelieve at the screen that is currently showing the students' progress in the tournament. "I-Impossible." One choked out.  
  
"He actually finished my test," Vivian said shocked, "No one had ever caught the trick to the flower tent before! Certainly no one would be guided towards the stem so many times! That boy must have some strong inner magic!"  
  
This time, even Theron remained silent as they contemplate the recent event.  
  
~**~**~ Back to Harry.  
  
Harry was currently feeling pleased with himself and certainly had no idea of the shock he had caused the teachers. He walked towards the third tent and entered it.  
  
It was a tent that was brightly lit and was fifty times larger in the inside. Harry looked at his next test, a sense of uneasiness surge through him. It was an obstacle course, a huge one. 'Should have known. Obstacle courses are much too fun to give up, eh?  
  
Again, a voice spoke. "This is the practical Balance test. There is no age limit for the jungle gym obstacle course. Your goal is to finish it and retrieve the stone at the end. The stone heals any injuries you might get. If you lose consciousness or fell off, you will start again in top condition. You may begin."  
  
Harry crawled through a tunnel into the gigantic cage and prepared himself as huge boulders started to swing towards him. He dodged them but managed to get hit by another one from behind. He winced at the pain and climbed a ladder. Once he reached the top, he was nearly blown over by a huge gust of wind. He flailed his arms wildly, hoping to grab something that will stabilize him. Nothing came to hand. He pressed forward desperately, twice getting blown back into the last obstacle.  
  
When the wind ended, he was more than relieved and went on to the next one. It was a rope. A rope that he had to cross in order to get to the other side is more accurate. Harry gulped as he remembered the rule. 'If you fall, you have to start again.'  
  
He took a step forward and edge on, a timid step by a timid step. Halfway through, he lost his balance and fell. Luckily, he caught the rope with his hands. He was about to swing up to finish the tight rope when he thought of something. 'They never said he couldn't use his hands.'  
  
He grinned and finished the not-so-perilous-now journey and walked on to the next one.  
  
There were sticks. A lot of sticks and they were floating in the air in different colors. Suddenly, words appeared in front of him.  
  
Hands off on red,  
  
Hands on, on blue  
  
Green will let you fall  
  
Yellow will save you.  
  
Purple shall banish,  
  
Brown you shall step  
  
Black is a mistake  
  
On white and you will nap.  
  
'Okay, lets look at this closely. Red cannot be touched, and blue can but perhaps you can't step on blue as it only says hands on. Better be safe then sorry. Green must be avoided and yellow can be touched. Purple is bad, brown is good. Black is lousy and so is white. Blue, yellow and brown is safe. Great! Only three colors?!'  
  
Harry sighed and looked at the sticks. All right, here goes nothing.  
  
Three quarters way through, he was still alive and well. All in all, he should be happy but he's not. Why? Because the last part is impossible. The only stick near enough to jump is a green and a red one! He glared at the sticks. This was not good; he did not come all this way to get beaten by some sticks!  
  
~**~**~  
  
Casmir smiled as he landed on the island. Ah, the school hadn't changed for centuries. He conjured up a tuft of wind to let him fly and went off to search for a special plane.  
  
He landed amidst the quiet atmosphere and went off in search of his chosen. The said chosen was busy looking at a mirror, engrossed in its contents.  
  
He crept up to him and said, "It's the day of the tournament isn't it Kaiser?"  
  
Klementine jumped and whirled around to glare at the highly amused shadow vampire, "Casmir! You could have warned me first! Besides, you know that it is the day."  
  
Casmir just chuckled.  
  
Klementine turned away from the mirror and faced his guardian, "What's wrong? I know that you aren't here to discussed the tournament with me."  
  
Casmir immediately sobered and asked, "How's Harry's violet sight progressing?"  
  
"Fine, so far he's only shown signs of seeing it when huge amounts of power is at work." Klementine replied and asked, "Why? Do you have a childe?"  
  
"Yes. Draco Malfoy is his name and you can already guess that Harry is his chosen. It had always been a cycle. A violet seer is the chosen of a shadow vampire. I was afraid that he might need Draco sooner." He said.  
  
"Things have not been progressing well in the wizarding world since their Boy-who-lived disappeared. Draco is playing a dangerous game at Hogwarts but he'll be fine. The problem is that most of the vampires have joined Voldemort, believing his promises. The wizarding world will not be prepared if they attacked together. So far, they've only seen a lone vampire. Combine the forces together and you get an almost invincible force. The good thing is that the old ones still remained neutral."  
  
Casmir turned and looked at the mirror, "But then, let's get our minds off the depressing things and see how your charge is doing in the tournament."  
  
Klementine looked at his old friend and silently prayed that things are as right as he made them to be.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Do you like it? I do so love fitting the confusing puzzles together to make a whole.  
  
Silverrowan 


	19. Finished

Yipee! I'm on another writing fever so I can write more!  
  
To my reviewers, I am really sorry about those of you that guessed the red stick. It is not the answer and you've no way of knowing it with just the info I gave you. Though the red stick is a good answer, I am not going for it.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry stared at the sticks for a minute, two minutes, three..  
  
He kept a perfectly calm facade on the outside and shifted his attention to a stick beyond the green one. It was a yellow one. Perfectly harmless, floating gently just blow the green one.  
  
Green will let you fall, yellow will save you..that was what it said..  
  
Suddenly, Harry got it and he jumped on the green stick. He felt the falling sensation as the stick gave way. Before he could land into the inky darkness, he grabbed the yellow stick and at once, he was at the other side.  
  
He grinned. Yellow will save you indeed.  
  
Without warning, random logs appeared from nowhere starting swinging madly at him. He dodged them and quickly ran towards the altar that had the stone in it. This is the last one so therefore he should get there as fast as he can. Injuries would be healed immediately when he touched the stone so that won't be a problem either. He ran forward as fast as he can and reached out a hand to touch the stone.  
  
Suddenly, a log crashed onto his head, successfully knocking him off balance. Harry made one last effort to touch the stone. He grabbed it and smiled before falling into darkness.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Teachers..  
  
"Ouch," Damien said with a wince, "That must have hurt."  
  
Theron snorted.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry woke up in the next tent. He quickly got up, glanced around and relaxed. It was a written test. He sat down on the chair and the voice spoke again.  
  
"This test will require no answers. Once it begins, you will find five sheets of white paper with six different pencils. You are required to draw a picture of your choice. The other four sheets of paper are for your own use of either drafting or experimenting. There is no time limit. You may begin now."  
  
Harry was even more confused then ever. 'Okay..I think the teachers are nuts.' He picked up a pencil and stared at the paper for a moment. He had no clue as to what to draw.  
  
Thinking back to the leshires, he decide to draw them. He picked up a pencil and began to draw a faint outline of an alpha male. He envisioned the strong pose of the leader of the pack, the fierce look in the eyes, the sharpness of the claws and the natural elegance and grace of the creature's stride.  
  
Soon enough, Harry lost himself in his drawings, pouring emotions into it. When he was done, he gazed at his drawing and his jaw went slack with shock. He couldn't believe it! Sure he had done some random drawings now and then but he'd never thought himself as any good. Silently, he wrote his name on the picture and left it on the desk. He watched as it disappeared and he left the tent.  
  
~**~**~  
  
It was the archery courts. Apparently, the drawing test had been the last one. Now all he had to do was compete in archery and then he was done. He looked around and saw his yearmates gathered around. From their reactions, Harry could immediately tell who had done well and who had not. Those that had done well were laughing and joking around while those that had not were more subdued and silent.  
  
Before he had time to think more, the voice spoke, "This is the final test. Taking archery one by one will be too bothersome so each one of you will be doing it together. There are exactly fifty spaces. Every one of you will go to one space and prepare yourself. When the bell rings, you will shoot. Each time you succeeded in making the bullseye, you will move up to the next level. The target will be moved a yard further away on every level. You may go and prepare."  
  
Harry at once chose a court and started notching his arrow onto the bow. He raised it and prepared to shoot. The bell rang and fifty arrows fly through the air. Harry had only a second to see that he made it before quickly notching another arrow. The bell rang again and he shot.  
  
It continued like this for a long time. Each archer were only given ten seconds before they shoot again. Failure to shoot when the bell rang means that you are disqualified.  
  
Harry stayed in until the twentieth level when he missed. He was disappointed but happy that he made it that far. There were only three archers left after him. One boy who had blonde hair was moving stiffly, shooting and notching with experience and skill but none of the joy of doing so. Harry frowned. A person can only get so far with practice. Lots of it depends on your willingness to learn and your effort. Another boy had brown hair and he had a look of concentration on his face as he fired.  
  
Harry nodded absentmindedly as he watched him but his attention was on the last one. It was a girl. Once he saw her, he immediately know that she'll win this unofficial match. She had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail and was wearing an attire that will make it easier to move.  
  
She moved and prepared for the next shot with gracefulness and ease, confidence was rolling off her in waves. She didn't even looked at her target to see if she made it or not. Every one did. The girl was pretty but a gigantic scar marred her otherwise perfect face. It ran from her eyebrow crossed her eyes and ended in the tip of her mouth. (A/N HARRY IS NOT FALLING FOR HER!!!!)  
  
Harry couldn't fathom what could have caused it but it was old. He shrugged and continued to watch the match.  
  
He was right. The girl was the last one left. As the other students left for their individual planes, he approached the girl.  
  
"Hi," He greeted her, "My name is Alexander Klementine. You are a really good archer."  
  
~**~**~  
  
I shot one arrow after another. It doesn't matter; I 'm going to win anyway. Nobody ever beats me at archery. Back at home, everybody called me Arrow because I shoot and never miss. I tilted my head and look at my other competitors. They all are boys. One in particular caught my attention. He was of average height with black hair. From his posture and stance, I could tell archery is a new thing for him.  
  
But he still made it to the top four. He must have potential. I watched through the corner of my eyes as he missed and went to seat with the rest of the morons. I shook myself and concentrated on the match. I may be a natural and is excellent at archery but that didn't mean I'm always going to make it. There's no way I'm losing to that idiot Caligula. His stupid Blondeness thinks that archery is another one of those nonsense skills that he just had to perfect. Well I'll show him that archery is just not a simple thing that requires practice.  
  
To my joy, I won after all. It was a satisfying experience to see that look at his Blondeness face. I relaxed and waited as the rest of the student body went back. Oh well, I'll stay back later and enjoy the wind a bit. Suddenly, I heard footsteps heading towards me. I stiffened and let out a mental growl. 'It better not be Caligula. I've had enough of him for today.' I turned around and saw the boy from the matches.  
  
"Hi," He greeted me, "My name is Alexander Klementine. You are a really good archer."  
  
~**~**~  
  
I watched as she blinked at me for a moment and she nodded at me. Ah. Must not be a talkative person then.  
  
"I was watching you. You really are good." She smiled a little and said, "Thank you, though you are not bad yourself. You've got potential so work on it." With that, you walked away.  
  
I stared at her back for a few moments. Why does everybody say that I have potential?! I shook my head to clear my thoughts and jumped to my plane. It had been a very weird day.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Casmir watched as the pictures on the mirror faded when the person landed on this plane. He smiled as he thought back to the young man he had watched that was participating at the tournament. Maybe Draco would have a better time convincing him than he had when trying to convince Kaiser.  
  
He turned to Kaiser and said, "Well I got to go. Can't let your charge see me here. Contact me when you need help okay?"  
  
Kaiser nodded and waved him off before turning his attention back to how to face his charge. Casmir shook his head and disappeared. 'Kaiser would always be the same.'  
  
~**~**~  
  
To everyone: I've already said in Chapter 8 that this is not going to be a slash story but I'll just remind you again.  
  
This is not a slash story. I don't even think there's going to be any romance. Maybe a little but not of any of the main characters  
  
Thank you, Silverrowan 


	20. Classes

I'm really sorry about the slightly extended time since my last update. That's only three days so it's slightly. In fact I haven't even started until now. Oh well, since I plan to post this today, I'll just start it now and finish in a few hours.  
  
Silverrowan  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry is nervous. Not the nerves nervous kind that can be cured with an ego boost and some words of self-confidence but the freaking out nervous kind. He was so nervous in fact that he spent his morning poking at his food without actually eating anything.  
  
Of course when he got to the school grounds, it's going to be a joke because he couldn't concentrate on anything but the results of his test. But nobody cared because they're just as if not more nervous as him.  
  
Harry was seriously thinking of just going home and maybe complain about the ridiculousness of the tournament. After all, how can one stupid set of tests at the BEGINNING of the year determine whether you advance or stayed or just get kicked out? It's bloody taxing on the nerves and downright unfair.  
  
Classes were canceled today and everyone was sitting in the school hall waiting for the results. If you could call it sitting that is. Some were pacing around furiously while others crack lame jokes to take their mind of the results. None work of course because the very fact that they're even here reminds them of the fact.  
  
At that exact moment, the teachers walked in to announce the results. Every single student froze for a moment, like time had stopped. Than there was a rush of people scrambling towards the platform like mad, trying to get their results.  
  
Unfortunately for them, Madam Vivian does not like being crowded and hates people who are impatient. As a result of her infamous temper, the students were blown ten feet backwards. Luckily, Harry was not one of them.  
  
"Now," She said in a calm voice, "Shall we handle this like civilized people or should I treat you like wild animals?" Of course, everyone nodded. It's no use arguing with her so no one even bothered to try, except maybe Theron.  
  
One by one, students were called up by their mentor's name in alphabetical order. Harry was grateful that K was at least near the top or else he'll perish from nervousness. When his name was called, he ran forward eagerly and get his bunch of papers. He took a deep breath, prayed and looked.  
  
~**~**~ TOURNAMENT TEST RESULTS FOR ALEXANDER KLEMENTINE  
  
JUDGES: ALL THE TEACHERS  
  
WEAPONRY WRITTEN TEST: 96%  
  
INNARD MAGIC TEST (flower tent): 100%  
  
OBSTACLE TEST: 68%  
  
ART TEST: 105%  
  
COMMENT: STUDENT EXCEEDS NORMAL AND IS EXCELLENT IN THIS PART.  
  
And finally the archery test. Harry was hoping that he passed it for if it didn't, than OT will not be launched.  
  
ARCHERY: 92% ONE OF THE TOP FIVE STUDENTS  
  
Harry broke into a wide grin. He was sure that he had failed. What do you know, sometimes miracles happen.  
  
Harry prepared for the next part of the day mentally. He would be meeting with his future teachers to decide on a time when he'll be taught and of course, decide on what subjects he would take.  
  
He went over to a table that was set up in the corner. On it were papers that list teachers that could be noviced to. Harry picked it up and looked over it in awe. There were so many interesting subjects! How was he to choose? He decided to read from the beginning.  
  
~**~**~ NOVICE RANK IS ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT RANKS EVER. THIS IS THE RANK THAT LET'S YOU DECIDE WHICH SUBJECTS, WEAPONS AND MAGICS IS YOUR FORTE SO YOU CAN WORK ON THEM IN THE APPRENTICE LEVEL. BELOW IS A LIST OF SUBJECTS YOU WOULD TAKE.  
  
THE NORMAL AVERAGE IS THREE OPTIONAL SUBJECTS BUT WE HAD A FEW OCCURANCES WHERE STUDENTS ATTEMPT TO TAKE ALL OF THEM. I WOULD ADVISE AGAINST IT AS IT'S TOO TAXING AND THE STUDENTS DROPPED SOME SUBJECTS LATER ON.  
  
MAIN SUBS:  
  
THE SEVEN BASIC FORMS OF MARTIAL ARTS  
  
ARCHERY AND SHOOTING STARS  
  
BALANCE  
  
WEAPONRY  
  
ARMORY  
  
STUDY AND HISTORY OF THE BERMUDA SCHOOL  
  
STUDY OF THE MUGGLE AND WIZARDING WORLD: A COMPARISON AND DIFFERENCE  
  
A STUDY OF CREATURES IN THE PLANES  
  
A STUDY OF POISONS AND HERBS  
  
OPTIONALS:  
  
STUDY OF GREAT PEOPELE WHO ARE MOSTLY UNKNOWN  
  
A STUDY OF MAGICAL THEORIES MADE OVER THE YEARS  
  
RITUALS: THEIR CREATIONS AND POWER  
  
BONDS AND WARDS  
  
ADVANCE MARTIAL ARTS  
  
WANDMAKING  
  
MAGICAL KINGDOMS: TRUTH OR MYTH  
  
WORLDS BEYOND US  
  
MAGICAL RUINS  
  
MAGICAL RUNES  
  
ARTS AND CREATIONS:  
  
PAINTING AND DRAWING MAGIC  
  
SHADOW MAGIC  
  
MUSICAL GIFTS DRAMA MAGIC  
  
LANGUAGES AND HOW THEY ARE CREATED  
  
ANCIENT CULTURES  
  
STATURES, SCULPTURES AND BUSTS  
  
SPELLWEAVING  
  
OTHER INTERESTING BITS:  
  
TELEPATHY, TELEKINETIC, TELEPORTATION AND EMPATHY  
  
MIND AND BODY CONTROL  
  
TRANSFORMING AND CHANNELING MAGIC  
  
REALITY JUMPING AND IT'S THEORIES  
  
IMPORTANT PEOPLE  
  
MAGICAL DELIGHTS (FOOD)  
  
NOTORIUS CRIME AND DARK LORDS AND LADIES  
  
TATOOS AND BRANDS  
  
APPARATION AND SKIPPING  
  
HEALING AND FIRST AID  
  
PLEASE NOTE THAT ALMOST EVERY CLASS HAS HOMEWORK.  
  
~**~**~  
  
At first Harry was puzzled about the fact that why people would only want to take three subjects but after the homework comment, he understood. He wouldn't want that much homework either.  
  
After minutes of haggling, canceling and other troubles, Harry finally came up with a suitable list of subjects that he could work with.  
  
This is what it looks like:  
  
(A/N I would not mention any main subjects, as they must be taken)  
  
STUDY OF GREAT PEOPELE WHO ARE MOSTLY UNKNOWN  
  
A STUDY OF MAGICAL THEORIES MADE OVER THE YEARS  
  
RITUALS: THEIR CREATIONS AND POWER  
  
DREAM DIMENSIONS AND THEIR THEORIES  
  
WANDMAKING  
  
MAGICAL RUNES  
  
PAINTING AND DRAWING MAGIC  
  
SHADOW MAGIC  
  
DRAMA MAGIC  
  
LANGUAGES AND HOW THEY ARE CREATED  
  
SPELLWEAVING  
  
TELEPATHY, TELEKINETIC, TELEPORTATION AND EMPATHY  
  
MIND AND BODY CONTROL  
  
TRANSFORMING AND CHANNELING MAGIC  
  
Harry stared at his list. Even severely shortened, it still looked like a lot. He sighed and approached the nearest teacher to hand in his submission form. Unfortunately, it so happens to be Theron.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but could you look over my form for me?" Harry asked hesitantly. Theron turned to look at him and sneered and grabbing his list. When he went over the subjects that Harry would like to take, his face took on a look of surprise.  
  
"Fine, I'll hand this in to the council. You'll get your schedule by tomorrow." He said gruffly. Harry blinked at the no-insult conversation and nodded. However before Theron moved away, he said, "By the way, they are pretty good subjects."  
  
Harry stared at the instructor's back and smiled. Maybe Theron is still savable from the land of doom unlike Snape. Now that was a lost cause. (A/N Very sorry to Snape fans but I had to think up something that will stick to Harry's character.)  
  
~**~**~  
  
Ha! I'm done! * Dances around in a circle *  
  
By the way everyone, who is your least favorite character from Harry Potter? 


	21. Games

Note: Necromancy, sorcery, enchantry and soul magic are not school subjects. The students will not learn them until they know enough and will not * cough cough * mess up and kill themselves by accident.  
  
I will be speeding up the story from now on and Harry is officially of novice rank. Just to let you know, the people who got kicked out of Madam Vivian's class is still continuing beginner's rank cause they fail (could not take) one of the main subjects. As the people who got kicked out are a lot, Harry's novice classmates will be a lot lesser than his beginner's classmates.  
  
Daesereg: I totally agree with your point and as for the true love thing, I've already said in chapter 19 that there's hardly going to be romance and none of the main characters will ever have "kisses and hugs". And Harry definitely falls into the main character category. Just to let you know, I don't write romance well and have long since stop trying.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry walked out of the balance building in relief. He had worked out a nice time with his teachers. Now all there's left is his new schedule which will be received tomorrow to make him an actual novice.  
  
He went back to his plane in a cheerful mood. Kaiser greeted him as he stepped into the first hall.  
  
"Hi Harry! By your attitude I would judge that you had just gained the novice rank right?"  
  
Harry beamed and nodded.  
  
Kaiser smiled and said, "Why don't we head to the dining room while you tell me what subjects you have taken."  
  
~**~**~  
  
Draco Malfoy smirked as he watched the Gryfindors come down for lunch. Sentimental fools. He snorted. One day all that emotion is going to get them killed.  
  
Suddenly he felt an owl flying towards him. He lifted his head and encountered a brown tawny owl. Raising his eyebrow in a silent question, he took the letter tied to the owl's claws.  
  
It read:  
  
Mr. Malfoy, please come to my office after lunch. The password is Sugar Quills.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Draco smirked as he read the letter. No doubt this is about Harry Potter and his whereabouts. Too bad they aren't going to get anything worthwhile from him. He finished the rest of his meal quickly and headed towards the headmaster's office.  
  
He reached the gargoyle in less than fifteen minutes and spoke the password in a crisp voice, "Sugar Quills".  
  
The gargoyle sprang aside with surprising agility which caused Draco to raise an eyebrow and eyed the stature skeptically. He had never seen a stone stature sprang before, move yes but sprang? Never. Figures, anything that had to do with a mad headmaster is crazy as hell to.  
  
He shook his head and went up the spiraling staircase. The door to the office opened for him and he went inside and sat down calmly. Facing the headmaster he said, "You said that you wanted to see me?"  
  
The old man peered at him over his glasses. "Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy, I believe I do. Lemon drop?" He said while holding out a bowl of yellow colored sweets.  
  
"No thank you." He refused politely. "I think we should get this over quickly as I have something important to do."  
  
The headmaster blinked at him and nodded, "Of course Mr. Malfoy. I believe that you have some information I need."  
  
"And what information is that, sir?" He answered back just as politely.  
  
"Hmm.I must ask you a very important question. Are you in allegiance to the dark lord?"  
  
Draco choked back a laugh. The headmaster can be so stupid sometimes. Oh well, if you want to be blunt then I'll be the one who is vague.  
  
"What are you talking about Professor? Surely you couldn't be so stupid. Even the mudblood knows my father is right in You-know-who's inner circle!" He said, feigning shock at the old man's idiotness.  
  
"But I wasn't asking about your family, Mr. Malfoy, I was asking about you. I am always one who believed that a person shouldn't judge someone by their heritage."  
  
"Me?" He asked in surprise, "I afraid I must give you the simple answer of I don't know. Even if I'm a death eater, what makes you think I'm stupid enough to tell you? After all, you could just turn me in to the ministry. Every person knows that you are a goody-goody." He smiled charmingly.  
  
While a normal person would have screamed in frustration at the irritating young man, Albus Dumbledore just smiled serenely back at Draco. And while a normal person might not have noticed the sparks of annoyance in the old professor's eyes, Draco Malfoy did and he smirked inwardly.  
  
The two of them continued making small talk in the office. To an outsider, it would look confusing but any observer would realize immediately that there was some kind of conflict going on.  
  
Half an hour later, a satisfied Draco Malfoy walked down the steps while leaving a befuddled professor behind.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Albus Dumbledore was a man that was used to getting his way. He was someone who used manipulation and hidden meanings so often that they became second nature to him. There were few people if any that could challenge him directly. Tom Riddle or better known as Lord Voldemort was one such man. At school, he was a brilliant young man and sometimes even confused him and now he is a dark lord, one of the strongest of all times, and constantly proved than the headmaster could not thwart him.  
  
Before today, he would have thought that he was the only one that was any threat. After today it seems like there might be another person added to his list. One Draco Malfoy.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was a brilliant man. Pity that he was into the dark arts. He was another man that uses manipulation so subtlety that people don't even realize that they are not acting on their own will. But even Lucius could not beat him. But Draco Malfoy, his only son, is a complete mystery. Albus has always prided on knowing somebody better then the person himself but Draco Malfoy is someone even he could not solve. And it seems like Tom couldn't either.  
  
He frowned thoughtfully. He had asked the boy to come to his office for a chat, intending to find out about the whereabouts of Harry Potter but instead he was left with even more questions before. He had tried every single turn but he had shot down every single one.  
  
Albus Dumbledore did not like unsolved puzzles. Let them remain unsolved for a long time and they became a threat. Look at Tom Riddle for an example. No he did not like unsolved puzzles and he planned to figure out the enigma that was Draco Malfoy and the secrets he hold.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry ranted of his subjects one by one. When he got to the class called Study of Great People Who are Mostly Unknown, Kaiser had a pleased look on his face.  
  
"I'm really glad you took that class. While the title might not sound intriguing, it is the best class of the lot. I happen to be a lucky one that took it because my teacher forced me to. I never regret it once."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked curiously, "What's so great about the class?"  
  
"First, the teacher Instructor Haydens is one of the best strategist ever and he's also a very good spy. He could teach you tons of way on how to get out of a tricky situation and gives you lots of tips on how to deal with life. I would recommend on getting a notebook and copy down anything that is useful. Also, he introduces people with talents from the normal world. Face it kid, you're not going to be here forever. Sooner or later you're going back and it's better to know who is potentially dangerous and who is not." Kaiser said seriously.  
  
Harry nodded and suddenly he was quite looking forward to that lesson.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry woke up in a slightly more comfortable bed. Yesterday had been a good day. Not only did he qualify but he also got better conditions because he was now a rank higher!  
  
He grinned and went to breakfast. Grabbing some toast, he sat down and poured himself some milk.  
  
"Good morning Harry. I got your new schedule today by the dragon." Klementine said while handing over a sheet of paper.  
  
Harry took the paper and asked Klementine in surprise, "They sent dragons to carry one simple letter?!"  
  
Kaiser burst out laughing, "No, not the big ones. We use mini-dragons. Two feet long and have about a two feet wingspan. You can get one too. Better get one that is not hatched yet. Grown ones usually stick to their old masters and don't like other people."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding and said goodbye to Kaiser before leaving for school.  
  
He looked at his schedule and smiled. What a coincidence! He had SGPWMU for first period. (A/N That's the lesson Kaiser mentioned earlier. I didn't want to type it all out. Too long.)  
  
He headed towards the directed classroom and peered inside. To his disappointment, it was just a normal classroom, nothing special. He shrugged and got out his notebook and sat down at a desk.  
  
Ten minutes after the lesson starts, the teacher was still not here. The students were complaining loudly about the lateness of the instructors.  
  
One student said, "I don't see why we have to be on time when the teacher himself isn't!"  
  
"I assure you that the method was devised specifically to catch students like you, Mr. Logens." A soft voice spoke in a corner.  
  
The students immediately hushed while Logens flushed red. Harry turned around to look at the teacher, wanting to see the person Kaiser so greatly respected.  
  
Instructor Haydens was six feet tall, with black hair and piercing blue eyes. He strode towards the front of the classroom and stared at them. The students shifted uncomfortably.  
  
Suddenly he barked, "Well, wait are you waiting for? Get out a piece of paper and some writing materials to prepare to take notes!" The students responded immediately. Sounds of chair scratching and pencils dropping filled the room. When they're finally ready, Haydens had a very unpleased look on his face.  
  
"What is this? Isn't this a class?" He asked in a quiet voice. When nobody responded, he snapped, "Well, are you dumb? Answer me!"  
  
"Yes, Instructor Haydens." They said in unison.  
  
"You say that this is a class huh," He spoke while walking down the aisles between the desks, "You think that you are students huh? If you look at this class now, you'll see that this is a proper class, isn't that so?"  
  
"Yes, Instructor Haydens." The students said again, though the answer was significantly more muted than last time.  
  
"Well I don't see it!" He said, "Students are people who want to learn something, who comes here to learn. You are the people who go to the normal classes; chitting and chatting all the way, complaining and whining like a bunch of babies. You know what, if you don't want to learn, then get out of my class. I only accept real students, who come here and prepare themselves, with papers ready to take notes, not some riffraff just fresh from whatever hole you've just come from.  
  
I now see children with flashy clothes and messy attires, not proper people who dressed neatly like proper students. You are in a school, not your home where you can do whatever you like. Moreover, you are at my class and I DO NOT LIKE PEOPLE WHO DON'T PAY ATTENTION AND OBEY THE RULES!" His voice gradually got louder and he was roaring by the end of his speech.  
  
The class was quiet, apart from the occasional fidget from some student or other. Harry was sitting as still as he can, not wanting to draw attention to himself.  
  
Instructor Haydens glared around the room, as if trying to catch someone in the act of misbehaving. When he saw that everyone was giving him their utmost attention, he relaxed and nodded stiffly, "Now we may start the class."  
  
He moved to the font of the room again and shifted his notes on the desk. He walked calmly up and down the rows while addressing the class, "Tell me, who do you think is the most powerful person in the wizarding world."  
  
Harry relaxed and sagged down on his chair. Finally the torture was over and the class began. When he heard the question, his first thought was Albus Dumbledore, although the name Voldemort came a second later. He expected to hear those names or at least something that is acceptable but what he heard made his jaw dropped.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Three guesses and the first two don't count.  
  
I swear on my honor that I'm not trying to be joking when you read which person I'm thinking off.  
  
And for some measure, no it's not Harry Potter.  
  
Silverrowan 


	22. Power

To everyone, congratulations on the ones who guessed it right. But, you didn't get it all right. Some of you had the right reason and wrong person while some of you had the right person and wrong reasons which happened a lot.  
  
First, to everyone who guessed that it's Kaiser, I'm very sorry but you should read the words more carefully. I said the most powerful person in the wizarding world and Kaiser isn't a wizard nor does he live in the wizarding world, he's a type of mage and he lives in one of the planes.  
  
As for Casmir and Draco, that's wrong too but I won't tell you why yet. You'll just have to figure it out. And no, it's not the same reason as Kaiser. Since vampires are known to the wizarding world, I consider them part of it.  
  
If you want to find out who the real person is, you'll just have to read on.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry blinked in amazement. The teacher can't be serious. He looked around the room but nobody was looking remotely surprised. Whew! That means that they hadn't heard it then. As Haydens was walking past him, he managed to catch the whispered answer under the Instructor's breath. Still astounded, he leaned back and decided to wait for an explanation.  
  
(A/N Aren't I cruel? You'll just have to read more! I ain't letting y'all out the easy way!) ~**~**~  
  
Haydens asked the class, "Tell me, who do you think is the most powerful person in the wizarding world?"  
  
He smirked as he watched hands rising up into the air. He knew who they're all thinking of, too bad that they'll get it all wrong. He called upon a girl with brown hair, "Yes Miss Acros?"  
  
"Sir," She said in a bossy tone, "The most powerful person will be either Voldemort or Dumbledore depending on what side you're on. What a stupid question." She scorned.  
  
Haydens narrowed his eyes and sneered delicately. A show off and a prissy at the same time. Oh the joy. The girl's got to learn that good looks aren't everything and this school is not something she can lord over. Hmm yes, he'll have a talk with Vivian about her soon.  
  
"Miss Acros," He paused for dramatic effect, "I will have great pleasure to inform you that you are very wrong. In fact, I've had expected that answer from some one as drastically uninformed as you. Now, I would like someone else to give me a right answer please?"  
  
The girl flushed from embarrassment and glared at him. He felt his temper rising. Never before had he had such incompetent students who can't take a warning. Oh well, I'll just put her in her place sooner than planned.  
  
"Miss Acros, that will be a detention for disrespect towards your peers. You will be reporting to Madam Vivian for your entire lunch break. After that, you will report to Instructor Theron to help him in cleaning the archery courts." Rich snobby girl, probably never done manual work before.  
  
He guessed correctly when the girl had a horrified look on her face. "But sir, cleaning the courts?"  
  
"Yes Miss Acros. And if you continue, you will be cleaning the stables too." He said and finished with, "Manually. No magic allowed."  
  
The girl got the point and shut up. He turned to the rest of the class and said, "Since you lot of idiots cannot answer a simple question, I'll just tell you the answer sometime later. Now, we'll be talking about what makes a person powerful even though he's not powerful."  
  
At this, the class all looked confused but none dared to ask anything and Haydens continued.  
  
"There are many types of power. The normal type of power will gives you power to destroy the world and do great things. The other kind however requires little magical energy to influence society. There is the person holding the power and the person in the position of power. Let's look at this in a simple game.  
  
Two forces are trying to achieve something. Both are on one side of the playing field. The game begins and each group sends someone to see if the other side has the something that they one. In this game, no matter how strong each side is, they aren't in the position of power. The special someone is. What he does will determine the outcome of the game. If he chose to betray his side and gives them false information, then the side will waste precious time as they will be searching somewhere else. However if the person chose not to lie and tell them the truth, his side will possibly win because they could now set their minds on their goal as they now know where the goal is.  
  
So you can see, the person who is in the position of power is always better then the person with the power as they influence the other's decision.  
  
Another thing is the knowledge of power. If you do not know the power you had, what is the use of it then? You'll never use it and you will suddenly change from the bishop to the pawn. To maintain your status, you have to take necessary means of protecting yourself and do what is best for your survival. Beware though, there's a thin line between using power and taking advantage of power. The person I'm talking about is quite stupid not to realize what power he holds. Now you tell me, who is in the position of power?"  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry frowned in thought. Position of power? He hadn't thought of it that way. Of course now that he actually knew about it, it made sense. Then he muffled a laugh. Oh god, what would Snape think if he knew that Haydens called him stupid! Probably explode in anger.  
  
He visioned Snape's face getting redder and redded with steam coming out of his ears. He choked and wheezed silently. This is just too funny!  
  
Suddenly, he heard an icy voice above him that made him froze.  
  
"And what Mr. Klementine is it that you find so funny that you had to disrupt my class?"  
  
(A/N Guess what? I'm even meaner!") ~**~**~  
  
Draco practically skipped to his classes but stopped himself. It wouldn't do for someone to see him skipping. It would ruin his carefully made evil bastard reputation, second only to Professor Snape.  
  
He composed himself and schooled his face into an indifferent mask. The Malfoy smirk now in place, he walked into the Transfiguration classroom with ease. The transfiguration teacher however was furious.  
  
"Can you explain why you're late for my class Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"With all due respect Madam," He said politely, "I was in a private meeting with Professor Dumbledore. He can personally vouch for me." He deliberately stressed the word private, making his point. Professor McGonagall glowered at him but said nothing else and gestured him to take a seat.  
  
He smirked while whispers around the room talked about the supposedly private meeting.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Dinner was an interesting event and the headmaster was not in his seat. Immediately rumors arouse saying that he must have done something to him in their private meeting. Draco scoffed. What dunderheads. Of course he wouldn't be stupid enough to hex the headmaster when evidence could point to him!  
  
Not only that but an owl arrived for him at dinner, from his father. He rose from his seat and went out of the door to somewhere where he could have some privacy.  
  
After being satisfied that he was the only one in the boy's dormitories, he opened the letter and read it.  
  
Draco,  
  
The Lord is being increasingly suspicious of the Potions Master Severus Snape. He doubts the man's loyalty. Apparently he's been asking about Harry Potter's death a lot. The Lord thinks that Dumbledore might have rescued Potter and is hiding him. Find out what you can and observe Severus for any thing out of normal.  
  
Your father, Lucius Malfoy-  
  
Draco gleefully burned the letter. They are playing right into his hands! His mind was already working on the best way to approach the situation. There were millions of possibilities here and he needed to stall both sides as long as possible.  
  
He yawned. Oh well, he'll think about it tomorrow but now he needs his sleep.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Take note that Draco will soon become a key person and may even take the position of power but right now he's not so the class isn't going to talk about him yet.  
  
Besides, his plans are ultra top secret.  
  
Silverrowan 


	23. Drama

* Sigh * To the people who still don't know who the person is, I suggest you read the last chapter again.  
  
Sorry I took so long. This week is just full of bad luck that I didn't have the time and energy to do it. Not to mention I have three projects.  
  
Silverrowan  
  
~**~**~  
  
'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.' were running through Harry's head. This was not a good situation to be in. He looked up and gulp, 'Yup, not good.'  
  
He smiled weakly at the Instructor before saying, "I'm sorry sir, I just thought of something funny and couldn't control myself."  
  
The look on the teacher's face turned downright icy. He glared at him and said, "Since you seem to be thinking a lot, why don't you give me the answer to my question?"  
  
Harry was stuck. On one hand, he could tell the teacher the answer and get away with it. On the other hand, he could say that he don't know and get some horrible punishment. But the problem with telling the answer is that he only knows the answer and if the teacher asked why he chose it, he's dead.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and made a decision. He's going to tell the teacher the answer. Oh well, if he happens to ask why, he'll just cook something up.  
  
"It's Severus Snape sir," He said. If possible, Haydens looked even colder than before. He snarled out, "And why did you think so?"  
  
Here's the part where I die. But if I die, I'm not about to die without trying.  
  
"Sir, Severus Snape is a death eater but he's also a spy for Dumbledore. Based on your lecture earlier, you said that the person accessible to information on both sides is the key. Well Snape is a spy for both sides. I guess nobody knows which side he's on. And you also mentioned that the person does not know of the power they held and Snape doesn't seem to have a clue or else he wouldn't be so gloomy." He finished that as fast as he can and waited for the verdict, praying that he got that right. He certainly did not want to clean up horse poop at lunch.  
  
Haydens face was blank which made Harry very nervous. Finally Haydens opened his mouth and said, "Acceptable," in a crisp tone and swept off. Harry breathed.  
  
The lesson continued on without any hitch and Harry gladly went on to his break.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry walked towards the Platitium Hall. At this rate, he would never be able to remember which hall is which. Luckily, the strange classrooms have signs on their doors.  
  
The Platitium Hall is a grand one. With big brass doors and golden curtains. The entire hall is paved in white marble and statures lined the place. Upon entry, Harry read a sign that tells about its history.  
  
THE PLATITIUM HALL  
  
The Platitium Hall is built in the sixteenth century by a shadow mage named Talon. Grand Master Talon is one of the most powerful masters ever graduated. He first built the Platitium Hall as an entertainment hall where dancers and actors would perform for the mages in the evening. The Platitium Hall, along with its sister the Titanium Hall are two of the most beautiful halls in all of Bermuda.  
  
Later in the seventeenth century, the art of acting arrived. Illusion and masking became popular in the Bermuda as ways of confusing your teachers and enemies. As a result, a drama class is formed and what better classroom to hold it than the old entertaining hall? From then on, the Platitium Hall became the location of the drama classroom.  
  
The Platitium Hall also has a wall of fame. There, the pictures of the greatest illusionist, actor and masker are portrayed. The spot of honor, which is at the very top, is given to a magnificent portrait of Grand Master Talon.  
  
INSCRIBED BY SEELIA, GRAND MASTER ILLUSIONIST AND THE GREAT-GREAT- GRANDDAUGHTER OF GRAND MASTER TALON.  
  
Harry finished reading the silver plate and wandered into the inner sanctum of the building.  
  
There were seven stages in the hall that occupied half of the hall. The other half is taken by thousands of seats that were all empty. Each stage was veiled by a golden curtain. Suddenly, he heard footsteps heading towards him and he whirled around.  
  
It was a girl that must be no more then eleven years old. Wearing a dress, she looked up at him with big innocent blue eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hello, are you Alexander Klementine?" Harry nodded and asked curiously, "And who are you miss?"  
  
"Why," She said brightly, "I'm your drama teacher!" Harry stared dumbfounded at the girl and said, "All right little girl, what's the trick and where is the drama teacher?"  
  
"I am your drama teacher Mr. Klementine and I assure you that I'm not joking." An icy voice said.  
  
Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes. Standing in front of him was a thirty- year-old woman, not a little girl. Her hair was tied strictly into a bun on the top of her head and her lips were pursed. (A/N Remind you of anyone?)  
  
She said in a prim tone and sniffed delicately, "Youngsters, no talent nowadays. Why, back in the old days, a child would immediately recognize the grade A masking trick. To change your appearance could be done in all three ways, an illusion, acting and masking. It is the simplest of tricks and all my students didn't even recognize it! Wonder what your teachers from the outside world have been teaching you!"  
  
Harry didn't mention that they were probably learning how to turn a chair into a pig and any illusion used would probably give you two months in Azkaban because of the use of "dark arts".  
  
She peered at him through her glasses and said, "Come."  
  
Harry followed her through a series of passages and arrived at a gigantic room filled with students.  
  
"This is the back stage of all back stages. They are seven doors at the front of the room that leads to all the preparation back stages of the seven stages. Then they all lead to the costume room, which leads to the make-up room. Finally, the room links to the back stage of one of the seven stages in which you perform.  
  
Harry nodded and marveled at the number of rooms behind the seven stages. When the drama teacher left him, he went and sits on a comfortable plushy chair like the other students.  
  
In the center of the room, a big screen was suspended in midair. When Harry looked at it closely, he saw a girl enter a room. Out of nowhere, a five- year-old boy appeared and they started talking.  
  
Harry was puzzled at the weird scene until he saw the familiar golden curtains hanging around. That was the room he was in when the younger version of the drama teacher met him!  
  
Which meant that he was recorded too. Harry blushed and watched as the little cute boy changed into the fierce instructor. The girl fainted. Harry shook his head. At least he hadn't. That won't look well at all to faint in front of your classmates and teachers.  
  
The screen went blank as the scene was over. Harry listened closely and he could hear the click of the instructor's shoes heading this way. Sure enough, the door opened and she entered. There was a stretcher holding the immobile girl after her. Harry blinked. He could recognize her as the Miss Acros from his earlier class with Haydens. It seemed like she's from a rich family. That's almost exactly how Malfoy used to behave.  
  
He frowned as he reached the subject of Malfoy. He's been acting strange last year. Malfoy keeps staring at him in class and whenever he met his eyes, Malfoy always gave him an all-knowing smirk as if he knew something Harry didn't. It's frustrating. Hermione and Ron however didn't seem to be noticing anything wrong as they treated Malfoy the same way.  
  
He supposed it had something to do with that paper Malfoy wrote on.  
  
* Flashback: *  
  
It was after Quidditch practice and Harry just left the locker rooms. He was walking back to the common room when he passed a room. It was opened for a fraction of an inch and Harry could hear the sound of paper crumbling and someone cursing in it. He was about to enter when he heard the scraping of chairs.  
  
Harry immediately hid in a corner and watched as a hand reached out. Smothering a gasp to see whom it was, Harry watched silently as Malfoy walked away. After he was sure he was gone, Harry entered the room and picked up the crumpled piece of paper. Smoothing it out, he could read the continuing words : I hate Voldemort.  
  
Harry was surprised at the words. He had always thought Malfoy was going to follow his father's footsteps. Apparently not.  
  
When he walked out of the room, Harry could distantly see a figure go into the forbidden forest.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
That was the day it all changed. The next day at breakfast, Malfoy started his weird attitude. Harry could remember the distinct change of the way he walked. It's like he gained more confidence and he strode through the hall as if he owned it.  
  
And he also gained another puzzling fact that he overheard when he passed by a corridor.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Draco, are you all right?" Harry could hear Snape say. He frowned, why wouldn't Malfoy be all right?  
  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"For one, you have blood on you lips. You didn't get into a fight did you?" Concern.  
  
"No, sir. I accidentally bit on my lip."  
  
When he pressed himself flat against the wall and watched as Malfoy went out, he frowned again in thought. Did his teeth looked pointy?  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
Harry could remember that the first thought that came to him about pointy teeth is vampires but that is not the case. He went to the library to look for books and they clearly said no.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Harry found a secluded corner and opened the dusty book on vampires. He looked under the title about what happen after they get turned.  
  
BEGINS:  
  
After a new vampire is turned, they usually feel disoriented and have a severe case of bloodlust. Unable to control themselves or their abilities, fledglings most often go mad from their telepathic ability without the guidance of an older vampire. Even with their sire, they wouldn't feel good until at least a week is over.  
  
ENDS  
  
After being satisfied that Malfoy is not a vampire, Harry left the library.  
  
But he missed out an important fact for right below that page was a tiny inscription that is hard to read.  
  
"Of course there's a special case that includes shadow vamps. Legend says that they have specially inborn abilities that protect them. Although they're just myths and don't exist."  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
Harry shook his head a bit to get rid of the memories and regain his thoughts on the lesson, all thoughts about Malfoy on the back of his mind.  
  
~**~**~  
  
That's done.  
  
After I finished drama, which lesson do you think I should do?  
  
I'll try not to include your least favorite characters in this fic or at least give them a bashing but sometimes it just can't be helped.  
  
Silverrowan 


	24. Halloween

Hiya! I'm back again. Merry Christmas! Special updates will start now! My schedule will be updating every two to three days, same as before! Last thing: GO WINTER BREAK!  
  
Sil  
  
~**~**~  
  
The island was desolated. Dead trees filled the area and a cold chilly wind blew above in the skies. In a broken-down shed, a witch stirred a bubbling cauldron, smirking.  
  
Halloween is the day where spirits roam the world of the living. Halloween is the day where necromancers have the higher power. Halloween is the time where monsters come and go, where demons feast and ghouls suck souls. Guess what, it's Halloween.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry rubbed his hands nervously and looked at Kaiser, "Are you sure this is safe?" He asked for the millionth time. Kaiser sighed and nodded.  
  
Harry shivered and continued walking towards the massive graveyard.  
  
It was dark and gloomy. Tombstones were standing tall in the moonlight and crosses shone brightly. Behind it, a dark mansion stood eerily, towering over the rest. Harry shuddered. He couldn't imagine living here for the next two weeks.  
  
Time at Bermuda passed slower then time in the real world. Although only three months had passed since he'd disappeared, Harry had been gone for almost a year and a half. But one thing remains the same. The dates of the holidays.  
  
The people in the outside world were celebrating Halloween, which means they'll be too. Because this was Harry's first time to go to the much- respected festival of the dead, he had gotten a special crash course on it. And from what he had heard, he didn't like it much.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"The Halloween festival of the dead is a very sacred and religious ritual. In the two whole weeks, you'll be going according to the schedule of the necromancers. We will be reviving the dead and opening portals into demon realms. Please do not disturb any necromancer that is currently summoning something. It will be disastrous." The boring teacher droned on.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
Harry followed Kaiser into the dark mansion and they were led to two sets of room by a cloaked figure. Harry was intensely curious about what was under that cloak but after seeing some of the portraits here, he didn't think he'd want to know least he threw up.  
  
Kaiser however seemed very cheerful about this festival. Harry shot the annoying man a glare that plainly read how-can-you-be-so-happy-about- something-as-gruesome-as-this! Kaiser laughed and said plainly, "Soon, you'll like it too."  
  
~**~**~  
  
Seven days and counting. Harry gave his cheery mentor a glare and snapped, "All right, all right! So you were correct this is fun, no need to rub it in my face!"  
  
Kaiser just shot him a you-know-you-can't-win smirk before striding of. Harry sighed and went to the graveyard to prepare for the midfeast.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Chants rose from the raised platform and the fires spurred higher into the night sky. The black robes swirled as the people danced. From the center, four women were performing a duel of knives, the deadly blades slashing the night.  
  
The ceremony continued and the fire slowly turned to black and the dancers whirled faster. The onlookers chanted louder and louder as their voice rose to volumes. Kaiser stepped onto the platform and started chanting a different tune. He sprayed silver dust into the air and his pure white robe reflected the colors dancing in the flames. As he made a turn, he caught Harry's eyes.  
  
It was a preparation signal. Harry gulped. As the guest, he got to perform the honors, the finishing moments of this dangerous ritual. One thing wrong and the entire horde of monsters you summoned would turn against you. He watched nervously as the flames rose and they finally made the transformation into total black fire. Hellfire, the flames from the devils pit itself. It's now or never.  
  
He stepped into the light and slowly climbed onto the platform.  
  
"Alla me naya de sumo miyu mah nashi su na yah! Alla me naya de sumo miyu mah nashi su na yah ." He whispered and gradually increased the volume and he finally ended up yelling.  
  
This is it, he thought. Get ready.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. The people had gone silent as they waited for him to make the final move. He smiled grimly and stepped into the fire.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Ares yawned. Completely a waste of time. He so hated going to council meetings. It was in moments like this that he truly envy his sister's illness. At least she hadn't been forced to go to stupid conferences that bore you out of your mind. He glanced at the empty chair beside him and sighed. Yep, jealousy for one lousy sickness.  
  
As the final bell rang, Ares was the first one out He quickly hurried out of the hall, going as fast as he can without looking like he wanted to get the hell out of here.  
  
"Ares! Wait up!" His friend Runay yelled. He groaned, this was not a good day. Slowing down, he waited patiently for him to catch up.  
  
The white-haired demon smiled at him and said, "So, do you want to participate in the calling ceremonies?"  
  
Ares blinked at him and asked, confused, "What calling ceremonies?"  
  
Runay sighed and said, "You weren't paying attention again, were you?" Ares shrugged and shook his head. Runay sighed again, wishing his friend would at least listen. It wouldn't hurt to know the news!  
  
He then explained what he was talking about to Ares.  
  
Ares took in the information and smiled inwardly. Yes! This was his chance to get away from the boring meetings and his boring old town where nothing ever happens! He was never coming back here again! A youkai like him should never be stuck here anyways.  
  
Contrary to popular belief, Ares wasn't lazy or slow in the head. In fact he was practically an A star genius. He just doesn't see the point of broadcasting it to the entire world so he started pretending. Add it to the fact that he wasn't normal either.  
  
The demons in the entire world were classified in three areas. One, that you are a weak one with no special or outstanding abilities. They were the C class. Most of the population was this type. Sure they could do the normal spells like lighting a flame or summoning water but none of the biggish stuff. The second type were the Bs. They have one special ability and most of the time, have complete mastery over it. They were uncommon but not rare. The last class was the As. They have two abilities but they don't have total control over them. Most of the time, they lost contact with their other talent because they were too busy paying attention to the first one. These were rare.  
  
Now Ares doesn't belong to any of this group. He was proud to say that he was a class of his own. You see, the thing is Ares has special abilities, tons of them, most of them he doesn't even know it yet and he has complete control over them. Iron. But, there's one thing, he can't use them all.  
  
You may wonder why he has total control over them yet he can't use them. Correction, he can use them but at totally random times.  
  
Like he could only use telekinesis on Friday, and teleportation on Sunday. Other days, they simply don't work. He had fun testing them once but he knew that he still doesn't know all the abilities he had.  
  
Ares also knew one other important fact. He was adopted. The only thing he could remember before joining the Regals family was serene scenery of a beautiful forest with a huge sparkling lake, and a musical voice saying two words, "Des Naya." To this day, he still doesn't know what they mean.  
  
Ares didn't tell anyone of this, he was quite possessive of this one thing that was his alone. He sighed. His sick sister doesn't have any connection to him at all. He looked at the blue sky and remembered Runay's words.  
  
"The calling ceremony is where mortals from their world called on us. They always do this on Halloween a mortal holiday. It's a great honor to be chosen. Since we're now officially of age, we're allowed to participate too. Though be careful to not touch the mortal's blood. One of the requirements for summoning us is using their blood. He'll be dripping of it. If you touch it, you'll be bonded to him and their world and you can't come back here again!"  
  
Oh I'll be careful Runay, I'll be careful to touch his blood. There's no way I'm letting this ticket away. There's always the fact that the mortal would be weak but if he could do a summoning, he at least must have some strength.  
  
~**~**~  
  
The week came and gone and Ares was standing in the village square along with the others. The town leader stood up and gave a speech about how not to get disappointed if you're not chosen as there's millions of demons out there and we're just a measly few. Ares yawned. This was so cliché. He was sure he'd be chosen. After all, strange things always happened to him.  
  
The bell rang and the ceremony on the other side began. It's a good wait before they got to the last part so I must be patient, he thought. It wouldn't be good to start jumping around.  
  
Another rang. The ceremony's final part began. Ares wondered what the other place would look like, with mortals jumping into fires everywhere?  
  
(A/N There are other students in Harry's year and it's also their first time in this, not to mention the millions of people in Bermuda. They're all performing this in their own secret mansion!)  
  
Suddenly, a misty cloud slowly formed in front of him. It got bigger and bigger until it completely covered him. He could vaguely hear cries from other villagers but he ignored them. What he was interested in was the human standing a few meters away from him. A human with emerald green eyes.  
  
~**~**~  
  
So! There!  
  
Sil 


	25. Trouble

Yay! Nope, I did not add Ares' description in that last chapter. I'm saving it for now!  
  
Sil  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry was standing in an oddly misty place, the faint ambers swirling around him. He took a special knife from his ceremonial robes and slit his left wrist.  
  
Making sure that the blood touches the ground, he murmured the last spell and closed his eyes as light overwhelmed the area.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, he saw a demon in front of him, looking slightly disoriented. Harry let out a small gasp when it, or he looked at him. His eyes were golden in color, with black flecks in them. Harry had never seen someone with golden eyes before, but this was a demon so who knew what they are like.  
  
Harry held out his left hand and was about to say hello to the demon when he suddenly pounced and grabbed hold of it. Harry was so shocked that he didn't do anything as they landed flat on the ground, the demon on top of him.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Ares smirked. Finally he was free from idiots. Not to say that this boy wasn't one but he didn't look like it. He stood up and held out a hand to help the human up.  
  
Instead of taking it though, it just glared at him and yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR? DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT IT'S RUDE TO POUNCE ON PEOPLE?"  
  
Ares winced and rubbed his eyes. Boy was it loud. He hoped that it wasn't always in such a temper or else he'll go deaf.  
  
"I'm sorry," He said sincerely, "But it was necessary for me to touch your blood so I could remain here. I don't want to get back to the demon world again."  
  
It looked at him and slowly the anger faded into curiosity, "Why didn't you want to get back?"  
  
Ares was about to answer when suddenly he was assaulted by a bunch of memories. The human's.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry froze in time as images flooded into his mind. A scene with a forest, a town, a white-haired person, two smiling demons, a black haired girl, a ton of people sitting together, the library.  
  
He watched and listened as they revealed the demon's memories to him, wincing when he got to the part where Ares was preparing to bond to him. He hadn't even realized that there was a possibility that he could actually bond with a demon. Some things were fascinating, especially the part about the demon's powers, he supposed that his bonded (A/N Please do not think anything dirty. It's purely friendship I assure you.) had to be special too.  
  
When the experience ended, Harry opened his eyes shakily and saw the demon, now revealed as Ares with his eyes shut and a look of concentration on his face. He suddenly realized that Ares must have been viewing his memories too. Harry frowned; he didn't exactly have a very nice childhood. Oh well, payback for viewing his secrets I suppose.  
  
He shifted uncomfortably and sat down on the non-existent floor. He sighed when he noticed Ares' curious gaze. This was going to take a while.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Half an hour later, the one boy and a demon finally had their questions answered. That was achieved after a discovery that they can read each other's mind, a find that they can use the others' abilities and some emotional stages.  
  
"Suddenly Ares exclaimed, "Shouldn't we be getting back to Kaiser? After all, we've been here for quite some time."  
  
Harry shook his head, "We'll still be in the same time as I came here. Aren't you supposed to know what I know?"  
  
Ares gave him a mock hurt look, "Hey! It's not like you know all that I know! From references, I know that you aren't as intelligent as me!" He finished smugly.  
  
Harry just shook his head, knowing that he'd already lost this round. As they prepared to leave, Harry paused and turned around with a menacing look on his face.  
  
"Wait one second, did you referred to me as 'it' in your head?"  
  
~**~**~  
  
Runay sighed and rubbed his head, knowing that when his friend entered, he would not be coming back. His seer gift was one of the strongest ever and his predictions always come true.  
  
Suddenly, he smirked, something totally out of character for a usually gentle person like him (as gentle as a demon can be). Ares may not be coming back but there's nothing that says that he can't go to him, is there?  
  
(A/N Runay is going to be a very very very important person in this. You'll see later.)  
  
~**~**~  
  
Voldemort sat in his throne-liked chair, pondering events. That Potter boy was messing up his plans again. He was sure that he was not dead. After all, if a great lord like him can't kill him, than how can a volcano? (A/N Man, what an ego!)  
  
He narrowed his eyes and smiled an evil smile. No matter, no brat would ruin that lattest brilliant plan of his. He threw some powder into the fire and shouted, "Wormtail!"  
  
The rat-like man appeared before him and kissed his robes, stumbling and stuttering in fright as usual. He sneered down at the idiotic man and snapped, "How's the plan?"  
  
"Fine, m-my l-lord. T-They are qu-quite suc-successful."  
  
"Good, I don't expect anything less. Make sure the bonds are in place when we start it. Prepare the gift so that the demon can't resist it. There's no way I'm allowing refusal. Oh and Wormtail," He paused to look at the servant which look at him pathetically, "If you screw this up, you can say goodbye to your miserable life."  
  
The rat quickly scrambled out as fast as he could.  
  
~**~**~  
  
(A/N Here is Voldie's Halloween)  
  
Voldemort stood with his ring of deatheaters and watched as his necromancers began the summoning ceremony. (A/N Voldie's necros are much more weaker then Bermuda's necromancers who are experts.)  
  
The fire rose and started to become green. Voldemort was displeased that his followers couldn't get it to the black range which is the most powerful but it's better then nothing. He watched carefully as the chosen death eater nervously stepped into the fire, with the gift.  
  
They watched silently but suddenly, a shriek rang through the air. The fire dimmed and before it vanished, they saw the remains of the death eater and a pair of lavender eyes.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Runay sat in the library, researching ways to get into the mortal world. Around him were piles and piles of old tomes.  
  
He rubbed his head, feeling a massive headache coming. This was more of Ares' field then his, research, research and more research.  
  
Oh forget it! He thought and stormed out of the place, ignoring angry shouts from the librarian about putting books back. He kicked a few stones and walked down the path leading to the stream.  
  
Before he reached it however, a yellow mist formed in front of him. Runay stared in confusion, he thought that the calling ceremonies were over.  
  
When it cleared, he saw a human in front of him looking terrified. He frowned, there was something dark tainting that man and he knew he came here against his own will. He could also sense that the man wanted to be free of the evil and without a thought, he killed him.  
  
It wasn't ruthless slaying, it was freeing someone from their suffering and Runay did the only thing he knew about how to free someone, he killed them.  
  
The mist cleared as the focus died and Runay could see black-cloaked figures on the outside. He turned back to go through the opening portal when something jerked him and he was pulled away from home, and into the mortal world.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Draco whistled a tune as he walked on Hogwarts grounds. The air was fresh and Draco cleared away stressful thoughts. He walked around the lake and stared into the waters.  
  
Out of nowhere, a noise appeared and Draco frantically looked around for the invisible enemy. Suddenly something heavy and alive fell onto him and they landed thud onto the hard ground.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Runay preyed that wherever he went, it wouldn't be somewhere dangerous. Devils forbid that he landed in a giant's home. He would be finished before he could say "Help".  
  
The portal opened and Runay saw a view of a huge lake and a distant castle. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
As he looked down, a saw a blonde human walking towards where he would no doubt land.  
  
Uh Oh. Before he could shout a warning, he landed on the mortal and they crashed heavily on the ground.  
  
He was about to get up when the human gripped his hand. Tightly. He winced and was about to say something when he caught sight of it.  
  
The human had obviously cut himself on a rock when he fell and his hand was bleeding. The said hand was now clenched around his wrist. The human blood was dripping onto his skin. He groaned.  
  
Oops.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Casmir stared at the runes in front of him. It made no sense, unless. His eyes widened and he gripped the table tightly. That would explain the mixing.  
  
Moments ago on Halloween, the rune for his childe's chosen glowed and a unknown rune representing a demon (What the Hell?) appeared and joined with it. That had caused his cup of coffee to spill onto his lap.  
  
Then two minutes later, his childe's rune glowed too and another demon's rune mixed with it.  
  
Casmir was frustrated. Harry, he could understand how he might have bonded with a demon by accident as he was summoning demons tonight but Draco? He didn't even know that Draco knows anything about demons at all!  
  
This was all too confusing. Add to the fight that the two demons' runes were slightly connected to each other, signaling that they were friends but that simply couldn't be!  
  
At every ceremony each year, the demons chosen have absolutely no connection with each other as that would not be fair to take demons from entirely one area. The demons summoned have not even seen each other before and now they were close friends enough to actually have a small connection?!  
  
What was the world coming to?!  
  
He finally decided that this situation is insane and he would look at it tomorrow and figure it out when he wasn't so tired.  
  
Gods he needed another coffee.  
  
~**~**~  
  
That's all for now! I've cleared up some loose ends.  
  
And I'll keep updating as I did said I promised!  
  
Cheers,  
  
Silverrowan 


	26. Wrapped

Heya there folks! Please to meet cha' again! Long time no see! (Two days is a long time.)  
  
EVERYONE! IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! MUST READ!!!!!!  
  
Silverrowan  
  
~**~**~  
  
Ares put on an innocent face and said slowly, "Well, you are a different species."  
  
Harry stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing, "Fine, just don't do that again. How would you like being referred to as 'it'?"  
  
Ares nodded solemnly and they returned to the normal world.  
  
~**~**~  
  
When they stepped back into the world, Kaiser was in shock. Harry watched nervously as he marched up to them and began yelling about the "we discussed about not bringing demons here" speech he had given him before he performed the ritual.  
  
When Kaiser finally finished his rant, he calmed down and pointed to the blazing fire, "Get him back now."  
  
Harry shuffled his feet and said feebly, "Um. Sir, you see, there's been a slight problem," and they proceeded to explain the concepts and uh 'accidental' assault that created the bond.  
  
~**~**~  
  
"Who are you?" Draco hissed venomously, gripping the person's hand tightly to prevent escape.  
  
Runay shifted, trying to delay time for he knew the memory exchange would come anytime now. He hated being stuck in a uncomfortable situation so why not let magic do the work?  
  
Sure enough, the exchange stroked. Draco loosened his grip in confusion as he tried to shut out the images but to no avail. Helplessly, he watched Runay's life and his memories.  
  
The demon was not so well off either. Prone to massive headaches, he hated dizziness and anything that made his head spin. And this certainly did.  
  
When it ended, Draco cleared his throat, stood up and extended his hand. Runay took it and stood up. He dusted himself of and saw Draco shifting uncomfortably, not knowing how to deal with the situation.  
  
Runay, who was much older and more experienced took pity on the poor boy, knowing the intense environment in the wizarding world. After all, the boy had helped him, though unintentionally, to figure out who had summoned him. So with that, he decided to take control.  
  
"All right. Here's what we could do." Runay outlined his plan and Draco looked decidedly much better and less paler. The boy smiled and said, "Thank you."  
  
Runay accepted the thanks graciously knowing that the boy doesn't smile or give his appreciation easily. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you tonight than." The boy, or Draco nodded.  
  
Runay turned to go but on one last impulse he turned and hugged the blonde boy. Draco's face showed surprise as he stared at him in astonishment. Runay smiled and ruffled his hair, "I'll see you late, little dranus." And he walked away.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Later Runay wondered whatever possessed him to say that. For the devils sake, he just gave the mortal turned vampire a name!  
  
Giving a mortal a demon name means accepting him into his family! It basically sums up to that he recognized Draco as his brother.  
  
He just couldn't help it; the boy looked so lost standing there. He supposed that this is one thing the boy had no idea of, therefore doesn't like it. It seems that Dranus is used to being in control of the situation.  
  
He looked around and sat down. Since I'm here, might as well start getting to know the news and current situations.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry whistled cheerfully while Ares scowled. To say that he was less than pleased with his current predicament was an understatement. When the only solution to the current problem came to light, he wanted very much to scream and castrate Kaiser.  
  
There's no way he's spending his next who-knows-how-long years as a bloody student in A STUPID MORTAL AND OBNOXIOUSLY HUMAN SCHOOL! What if Harry spent nearly ten years there? Then he would never be able to go see the world!  
  
Groaning, he looked at his human counterpart. At least that would never happen. It is certainly lucky that he didn't get landed with an idiot though he does wonder about Harry's sanity. Who would be this cheerful about being bonded to a demon?  
  
Then again, Harry isn't normal, not by any means. He wasn't either, which is why he got stuck with that boy in the first place. Summonings at Halloween is when they worked the best so the natural summoned and the summoner will generally have lots in common as the magic is strong and will provide a more detailed idea rather than a widespread one.  
  
He sighed and picked up the list on the ground, wrinkling his nose unconsciously. Since they know what the other knows, it would be a waste to take the same subjects. So he was stuck on the stupid subjects although some are okay.  
  
"Tedious," He said sighing.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Draco breezed through the day's classes, mind still on the conversation he had with Runay. He knows that he should feel anger that someone had actually HUG him but strangely enough, he feels a warm feeling inside.  
  
When the bell rang, the students all packed up their things and rushed out of the classroom. As he was leaving, Snape called him back. Draco sighed, knowing what the conversation was already about.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, are you going home for Christmas?"  
  
~**~**~  
  
Voldemort was angry. No, scratch that, he was furious. How could those stupid fools mess up such a simple mission? If the death eater weren't already dead, he'd kill him himself! He wanted to scream in frustration but that wouldn't be appropriate for the dark lord.  
  
He clenched his teeth and summoned Lucius, all the while thinking that if he didn't have any good news, he'd better run.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Harry laughed as Ares vividly described another one of his escapees, gesturing madly and exaggerating the emotions. He smile as he took another sip of his freshly made Reshere, a drink popular in the demon world, pronounced emphasized on the she not on the Re. Ares had made that particularly fact very clear when Harry first tried it. Ares had gotten quite tired of people pronouncing the name wrong.  
  
It had been three weeks since they went back to Bermuda. So far, nothing had gone wrong with the shared schedule. There had at first been a problem because there are two students with only one teacher but Kaiser had fixed that. Ah, the joys of a well place threat.  
  
Even though there was no problem with the official stuff, there were some problems with the unofficial stuff. Like Ares' temper for example.  
  
Demons generally do not like being bossed around. Especially not by weak humans. This had been proven when Ares attended his first lesson for musical gifts. The teacher, Miss Hermes, is very strict and tends to be over protective of her precious instruments. So when Ares carelessly plunked a French horn back into its case, she lost it and started shrieking at him at the top of her lungs.  
  
Ares, being the demon he was, retaliated in kind. Unfortunately for the teacher, it was half past one on a Friday afternoon. Miss Hermes was carted around the room in the air for over an hour, doing flip-flops, unnatural headstands and violent swings in the air, all by Ares' telekinetic power.  
  
The students were screaming and the calm ones quickly went to get help. Teachers ran over from all over the compound and even Professor Higgins, the librarian came to see the ruckus. But none of them were successful in calming the furious youkai down. They ran around for another thirty minutes before Kaiser was called. He came, saw the problem and summoned Harry immediately.  
  
Harry was able to consoled Ares and the hysterical Miss Hermes was finally put down. Reasonably, she did not anger him further. Harry was sure that if she had her way Ares would never step foot in her class again but the rules saying that a student must not be denied an education for only a teacher's discomfort overrode that.  
  
These situations happened all over the week and Harry was soon running all over the place to clear up the mess. Suffice to say, his teachers were not very pleased.  
  
After the first seven days, the demon's instructors calmed down and learned the hard way of not to anger Ares. The spared teachers who were lucky of not having Ares in their classes prayed that they never would. Even Instructor Haydens check his classes everyday to make sure there are no transfers.  
  
Harry finished his lunch and took out a book to read. Ares waved frantically to get his attention but was ignored. Narrowing his eyes in anger at this, he picked up a pancake on the table and slammed it in Harry's face.  
  
Harry jumped in shock and shot an evil glare at Ares. He took the half finished bowl of soup and dumped it on Ares' head, which resulted in another food fight.  
  
Just another day in the life of Harry Potter.  
  
~**~**~  
  
ATTENTION! ATTENTION EVERYONE! ELEMENTS: THE BEGINNING IS OFFICIALLY FINISHED.  
  
IT'S SEQUEL ELEMENTS: THE APPRENTICE SHALL BE UPLOADED IN TWO OR THREE DAYS! THE USUAL SCHEDULE!  
  
THANK YOU.  
  
SILVERROWAN 


End file.
